


My Alpha, My Omega

by BTS_ARMY_01



Category: EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, But they have the same name, Choi Seungcheol and S. Coups are Twin Brothers, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Fluff, Kinks galore, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Sweetheart, Multi, Oblivious Park Jimin, Omega Park Jimin, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Pining, Smut, There's a lot of pining though, Yoongi loves to spoil Jimin, nicknames galore, so many kinks, too many tags to add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 29,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTS_ARMY_01/pseuds/BTS_ARMY_01
Summary: Meet Park Jimin - sweet, innocent, and kindhearted with an angelic face and adorable chubby cheeks; an Omega fifth-year transfer at Hogwarts in the House of Slytherin.Meet Min Yoongi - "coldhearted", scary, and possibly the human incarnation of Satan; the Alpha Head Boy of Slytherin House.One meeting on the Hogwarts Express will set everything into motion.Come join us for the ride





	1. A New School and A Meeting

**_Chapter 1 - A New School and A First Meeting_ **

“Yes, eomma. I promise I’ll be okay at school.” Jimin answered his mother’s frantic questions through his two-way mirror, joining his childhood friends, the Omega Taehyung and the Alpha Jungkook, in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. This was their first year at Hogwarts and they were excited to see which House they would be sorted into, even though they were going to be fifth-year transfer students. 

Jimin, being the curious and studious child he was, had begged his parents to teach him small bits of magic when his magic first manifested so he could learn how to harness it better and then taught himself other spells that he found useful in his everyday life. Then when he entered the local primary school for magical children to learn English, he met his childhood friends, Taehyung and Jungkook. The three of them were inseparable, each promising to never turn their backs on each other no matter what happens, what they presented as, or what House they would be sorted into when they got their acceptance letters from Hogwarts. 

Now as he sat with his two eager friends, he couldn’t help but join in on their excitement. After all, Hogwarts had changed a lot after the Great War with Voldemort and now, no one knew what to expect from the legendary school. Of course, their parents were quite reluctant to let them go at first after all that happened but when they kept on begging nonstop and pleading, they finally decided to let the three of them go. 

“Eomma, I’ll be back soon for Thanksgiving Break and then I’ll be home for Christmas Break.” Jimin reassured his crying mother gently. His parents, along with Jungkook’s and Taehyung’s, were still standing on the platform and waiting for the train to take their darling children to their school. His mother sniffled as she nodded “Okay, honey. I’ll see you soon, dear. Don’t forget to write to me and your dad too!”

“I won’t, Eomma. I love you and dad! Bye now!” Jimin replied dutifully, blowing a kiss at his mother who blew a kiss back then waved bye. Putting his two-way mirror away, he groaned as his two friends grinned at him. Glaring at them halfheartedly, he muttered “It’s not like your parents are going to be any better once they get home and start owling you nonstop.” 

Taehyung and Jungkook shared a horrified look as they thought about the insane number of letters their parents could potentially send them everyday, making Jimin cackle at them. The three of them found themselves immersed into a discussion about how their schedules for the school year could possibly look and how their classes would be with which Professor. All Jimin knew was that he wanted to be able to taught by the legendary Professors, Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall.

Taehyung let out a high-pitched squeal when the train finally began moving, making both of his friends laugh at his excitement. Pulling out a deck of cards, Jungkook asked “You guys wanna play?”

The three of them were in the midst of a game of a new game when the door to their compartment opened. Looking up, Jimin felt his cheeks flush lightly at the curious gaze of the handsome Alpha Slytherin Head Boy. Shyly, he waved and bowed politely “Hello, I’m Park Jimin and these are my friends, Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook. We’re transfers coming in for our fifth-year."

“Hello, I’m Min Yoongi. I’m a seventh-year student at Hogwarts but I’m the Slytherin Head Boy as well.,” the Alpha bowed politely. “The other Head Boy, the Head Girls, and I are just walking through to make sure everything is going well. We look forward to your Sorting.”

And with that, the Alpha left them with another polite bow and closed the door behind him. Once they were sure the Alpha was out of earshot, Taehyung took in a deep breath then screeched “Min Yoongi? That was THE Min Yoongi?”

“Is he famous or something, TaeTae?” Jimin asked curiously, wanting to know why his friend was reacting so dramatically. Turning to look at Jimin with wide frantic eyes, Taehyung flailed his arms around wildly as he answered “Famous?! The Min Family is a legend in the Magic World for being one of the largest and most powerful Dark Families for centuries! Not to mention, they have a lot of creature blood in them too! Min Dae-Hyun, the patriarch, is in charge of South Korea’s Magical Task Force and his wife, Min Ji-Hyo, is the Secretary for the President of the South Korean Magical World. Their son, Min Yoongi, is a musical prodigy and rumor has it that they’ve been teaching him about magic since he was born and he’s been taught by only the best of the best! He’s also been said to be even more powerful than Harry Potter himself, but only an infinitely more coldhearted and rude.”

Jimin’s jaw dropped at the information, he never really paid much attention to gossip but it seems like he really should start paying more attention now. Jungkook laughed at Jimin’s shocked look then grinned suggestively with wiggling eyebrows “Maybe our little ChimChim wants to be devoured by Min Yoongi.”

The looks of horror and embarrassment from both his friends was enough was to send Jungkook into a fit of laughter, clutching his stomach and almost wheezing from how hard he was laughing. Jimin pouted as he sat back in his seat, his eyes fluttering close as he fell into a light nap.

* * *

"So I’m a Ravenclaw...,” Taehyung pointed to himself then pointed to Jungkook. “And you’re a Gryffindor and you’re a Slytherin.” Taehyung finished, pointing at the nervously fidgeting Jimin. The three of them had been sorted and Jimin couldn’t help but feel shy when he felt an all too familiar gaze watching him the whole time he was being sorted but felt proud when he saw his Head of House, Severus Snape, nod approvingly at him. Now, he and his friends were sitting at an empty table for dinner. Gone were the long House tables and now, there were small circular tables set throughout the room for friends to sit together instead, making them all feel more comfortable in the relaxed atmosphere.

Dinner was a relaxed affair, the Great Hall was filled with excited chatter from the first years but Jimin and his friends chatted quietly about what to expect from their classes tomorrow, each hoping that they would be able to have some classes with each other.

After dinner, Jimin waved goodbye to his friends as he followed the rest of the Slytherin students to their Common Room, where their Head of House would be speaking to them about what he expected from them and any other information he deemed important to tell them. In the Slytherin Common Room, Professor Snape was already waiting for them with his arms folded neatly across his chest. Looking out at them, Professor Snape’s baritone voice cut through the air like a whip as he began to speak.

“Congratulations, you have been sorted into the honored House of Salazar Slytherin, one of the four Founders. I’m sure you all have heard of the rumors regarding our House, but I do not care whether or not you believe those rumors. As a member of Slytherin House, I expect you all to be on your absolute best and to do nothing, but your absolute best. We are a House of resourcefulness, determination, ambition and cunning. We will be seen as a House, united and dignified. Any and all problems within the House will be solved in here or in my office, I hope that is clear.”

His dark eyes seemed to pierce into their souls as he continued on “I am aware that you all have hormones, urges, and other tendencies at your age and although matings do occur during the school year, my advice to you all is to plan it wisely. Alphas will be living in their designated halls, which are separated by gender as will all Omegas. If I hear or catch any of you trying to sneak into another hall or sneaking out after curfew, you will face the consequences and be punished.”

“Curfew for first-years is nine, ten-thirty for the second years, eleven for third and fourth years, and midnight for fifth through seventh years. If you plan on studying later than midnight anywhere else besides the Common Room or in your dorm, seek out a Prefect, the Head Boy, or come to me for a slip. If you need help, the Prefects will be having tutoring sessions from six to nine in the evenings or you may come to me during my office hours. Your schedules will be handed out at breakfast tomorrow with the password to the Slytherin Dungeon , so I suggest you all have an early night.”

And with that, Professor Snape left them in the Common Room with the Head Boy and the Prefects, who began to introduce themselves. The first one was a fourth-year female Alpha named Lisette Martins, who lead all the female Alphas to their hall then they were followed by a fourth-year female Omega named Gisella Cavallero, who took all the female Omegas to their hall. Of course there were a few wolf-whistles and catcalls when she stood up but one harsh cold look from Yoongi stopped them. 

All the male Alphas were lead to their hall by a fifth year Alpha named Aleksander Petrov and Yoongi lead the rest of them to their hall. Jimin sent Yoongi a small smile when he entered his dorm, pleased that he was sharing it with two Omegas that he had met earlier, another two South Korean boys named Byun Baekhyun and Yoon Jeonghan. He quickly changed into his pajamas then took care of his bathroom business, using the toilet and brushing his teeth then climbed into bed, praying to Mother Magic that he would have at least one class with his friends.

Meanwhile in Professor Snape’s office, Severus sighed exasperatedly at the white wolf sprawled out across his rug. Taking a sip of his tea, he smirked “You haven’t even gotten to know the boy yet and you’re already so soft for him, Yoongi.”

The only response he got was a huff from the large animal, making him roll his eyes fondly as he mused “You already have Veela, Elf, Vampire, and Shifter blood in you and your family. Hopefully, this Park Jimin boy doesn’t have any more creature blood. Who knows what will happen to your family if you add any more creature blood?”

Yoongi didn’t even bother responding to his Head of House, too busy thinking back to when he was on the train.

* * *

 

_ He had been sitting in his own private booth, just thinking about his classes when his wolf became restless out of nowhere. Any attempts to find out what triggered his wolf to be acting so strange was answered with the word “mate.”  _

_ Now, Yoongi has been alive for over 17 years and he had always dreamed of meeting his mate, curious to how they would be and what they looked like. So in order to calm down his wolf and to find out who his mate was, Yoongi got up and out of his booth. Outside, he took in a deep breath and followed the amazing scent of sunshine and freesias to a booth that had three males in there. He knocked lightly and when the doors opened, his eyes landed on the shortest of the group and he became enchanted the younger’s beauty.  _

_ He introduced himself with the excuse of doing a patrol on the train after the boys in the booth introduced themselves to him, watching as his mate’s eyes seem to follow his words carefully. With one last look at his mate, Yoongi exited the booth.  _

_ But instead of going back to his own booth first, he stood outside to listen as the other Omega, Taehyung, explain who he was to his mate. To be honest, he was glad that his mate didn’t know who he was, only because he wanted his mate to meet him and see him for who he was and how he was instead of listening to the lies of tabloids.  _ _   
_

* * *

‘This will be one interesting year.’ Yoongi thought to himself as he laid down in his bed, sleep claiming him instantly.

 


	2. The White Wolf

**_Chapter 2 - The White Wolf_ **

 

Jimin sighed as he sat down by the tree, placing his schoolbag carefully down beside him as he laid back and stretched his legs out. It was only the third day of classes and he was doing well in all of them, surprising his professors with his control of his magic and his knowledge on the subjects already as could be shown by the red O’s on his homework assignments, the proud smiles on Taehyung and Jungkook’s faces in the classes they had together, as well as the small ones on Yoongi’s and Professor Snape’s, but he found himself slowly getting annoyed by his two roommates.

Yes, he knew that Omegan heats couldn’t be helped and neither could Alphan ruts but it had been horrifying when he had walked back into his room yesterday after classes with the intention to take a nap only to see his friend Baekhyun and his Alpha barenaked while in the midst of their passions. He had stuttered out an apology then ran away to hide in the library, his face blushing a deep dark red. He spent the night in Taehyung’s room with permission from Professor Snape with the excuse that Taehyung asked for his tutoring, unwilling to step back foot into his room for the rest of the night.

 

Then early this morning, he went back to his room and quickly grabbed the books and materials he needed for the day before bolting out of the room again. As much as he liked his friends, there were just boundaries that shouldn’t be crossed. Unfortunately, he made the mistake of going back down to his room again today after classes with the belief that it would be safe. The image of Jeonghan being eaten out by his Alpha will forever be burned into his brain said otherwise.

 

Once again, he had run away from the room but this time, he decided to take a walk around the school grounds. After spending almost two hours walking around, he decided to just sit by the Great Lake for a while. He found himself lost in his thoughts when he heard a twig snap. Whipping his head around to look at where the sound came from, he  was surprised to find that it was already dark and saw a pair of bright blue eyes staring straight at him from the edge of the trees. Curiously, he called out softly “Hi, I’m Jimin. Who are you?”

 

Jimin gasped in softly when he saw the gigantic beautiful white wolf emerge from the trees, the white fur almost glowing in the moonlight. Enchanted by the glowing fur, Jimin walked over the wolf then stopped just a few feet away as he asked shyly “May I pet you, please? Your fur is so pretty.”

 

The wolf didn’t do anything for a few seconds then sat down, making itself seem smaller and not as threatening as it would be standing up. Reaching a small hand out, Jimin gently placed it on top the wolf’s head as he marveled at the softness of the fur. Sitting down in front of the wolf, Jimin cooed in awe “You’re so pretty and your fur is so soft!”

 

If Yoongi wasn’t in his wolf form, he would’ve firstly cooed at how cute his little mate was then facepalmed at how innocent and trusting the fifth year was. Slowly, he padded out of the trees and into the gentle light of the moon. He heard the fifth year gasp in surprise at the sight of him and was completely bewildered when the fifth year actually walked over to him.

 

He hadn’t been expecting to see a student out on the grounds during his run, even though it was only 8 in the evening. Normally, the students would be chattering in their dorms or in their Common Rooms so it was surprising to see a fifth year out on the grounds. For some reason, he had been sensing that something was not right with his imprinted mate, the cute little transfer he had met on the train while doing his rounds, Park Jimin. So he followed his instinct to the edge of the trees, where he saw his mate lying back against a tree with a cute pout on his angelic face. Wanting to go closer but not wanting to scare his mate away, he carefully stepped on a twig to catch his mate’s attention and now, here they were.

 

“May I pet you, please? Your fur is so pretty.” Jimin’s sweet voice could convince him to do just anything the angelic boy wanted him to do. For a few seconds, he remained quiet until he finally sat down to make it so that his mate could pet his head. He internally cooed at how small his mate’s hands were when Jimin reached out a small hand to stroke his fur then preened when Jimin gasped delightedly “You’re so pretty and your fur is so soft!”

 

Yoongi forgot how long they were sitting out there for, but at some point, Jimin had shifted so he was sitting against Yoongi as he told the elder about his problems.

 

“It’s not that I don’t like my roommates and I know heats and ruts can’t be helped, but I just think it would be nice to be warned that there would be events going on so I don’t have to walk in on either of them while they’re doing those activities.” Jimin pouted, turning his face to bury it in the thick fur. Yoongi huffed in amusement at his mate’s choice of words, but pitied the poor boy for having to walk in on his roommates while they were having sex.

 

As a seventh year, he knew that matings and sex was a regular thing between couples in the school but he worried about where the boy would sleep if his roommates continued on like that. It was then that Jimin gasped fearfully. Turning his head around, Yoongi whined questioningly when Jimin got up. With an apologetic look on his face, Jimin sadly said “I’m sorry, Mr. Wolfie but I have to go now before I get in trouble. I’ll see you tomorrow, I promise!”

 

And with that, the fifth year headed back to the castle after grabbing his bag. Yoongi waited a few moments then shifted back into his human form then casted Accio to summon his clothes from where he had put them in the forest. Quickly, he dressed himself then used his enhanced speed to run back into the castle through the secret passageway Professor Snape had shown him when he first found out about Yoongi’s need to run in his wolf form.

 

His sensitive nose lead him to the Slytherin Common Room, where Jimin had just arrived at. Softly, Yoongi asked “Jimin-ssi? Is everything alright?”

 

Jimin whirled around with a soft gasp, his cheeks dusting when his eyes landed on Yoongi. Shyly, he nodded as he answered “I’m fine, Yoongi-ssi. I was just studying and I lost track of time.”

 

“It’s okay, Jimin-ssi. Come, I’ll lead you to your room.” Yoongi sent the flustered boy a small smile while his wolf grinned proudly at how easily he flustered his mate. Jimin nodded and thanked the elder, following Yoongi to the Omega male hall. Jimin grimaced at the scent of sweat and sex emitting from his room, holding up a hand to cover his nose. Sweetly, he wished the elder a soft good night then darted into his room after closing the door gently in Yoongi’s face, mortified at how overwhelming the scent of sex was inside the room.

 

Outside the door, Yoongi gritted his teeth as the scent of sex began to make his wolf aroused at the thought of him claiming his mate one day. Shaking his head to clear those thought, he ran quickly back to his own private room to sleep it off before he could do anything else.


	3. Cold & Scary or Nice & Sweet?

**_Chapter 3 - Cold & Scary or Nice & Sweet?_ **

 

“Hey little Omega, what are you doing out here by yourself?” the intimidating Alpha growled huskily, the scent of his rut making Jimin even more afraid and nervous as he backed away slowly. Unfortunately, the Alpha only stepped closer to him, his pupils dilated with lust from his rut and his pheromones making Jimin whimper nervously in fear. The Alpha smirked lustfully as he raked his eyes up and down Jimin’s body, making the smaller shiver. When the Alpha moved to touch him, the Omega bolted away into the trees as he prayed for his white wolf to show up. All he had wanted to do was visit the white wolf after dinner, but he hadn’t realized that the Alpha had followed him out of the castle and now, he was running for his life from the enraged Alpha.

 

A yelp escaped his plump lips when he tripped over a hidden tree root and braced himself to hit the ground with his eyes squeezed shut, but he never felt the impact of the hard forest ground. Opening his eyes slowly, he let out a confused sound when all he saw was white but felt soft fur in his hands. Gasping delightedly when he realized who he had landed on, he squealed as he threw his arms around the wolf’s giant head “Mr. Wolfie, you saved me!”

“So this is where you are, you little cunt.” came the cold voice of the Alpha from earlier, making Jimin stiffen and Yoongi’s ears twitch sharply. Gulping nervously in fear, Jimin turned his head slowly as his eyes landed on the shaking form of the scary Alpha. Sensing Jimin’s fear and smelling the other Alpha’s pheromones, Yoongi growled warningly at the other Alpha with his lips pulled back to show his sharp teeth, bright blue eyes darkening. The Alpha stared at the wolf warily, unsure of how to react to the little Omega being protected by a giant wolf.

 

“You think your guard dog can protect you? You’re mine, you little bitch.” the Alpha smirked coldly, his lustful eyes wandering all over Jimin’s body. In the blink of an eye, Yoongi had leapt forward and snapped his teeth angrily, with the intention of ripping the Alpha’s head off. The Alpha let out a high-pitched shriek at Yoongi’s attack then turned tail and ran, making Yoongi smirk in satisfaction before turning back to Jimin, who began giggling madly.

 

“Oh my gosh, you scared him so badly!” Jimin managed to get out through giggles, his small hands covering his mouth. Yoongi internally cooed at how adorable the sound of Jimin’s laughter was, lying down on the floor then placed his large head on Jimin’s lap. He let out a content huff of air against Jimin’s face when the younger’s hands began stroking his head like yesterday, making the younger giggle yet again at the feeling. Quietly, Jimin murmured “Thank you for saving me, Mr. Wolfie. I don’t even wanna think about what could have happened if you didn’t show up.”

 

Yoongi let out a whine, not wanting to think about the worst case scenarios himself. He had just gotten out of the school and shifted into his wolf form when he had sensed that his mate was in danger. Then before he knew it, he was flying through the woods until he finally came to a stop when he had to shift his body so Jimin would land on him instead of the ground. Then words could not describe the disgust and anger he felt when the other Alpha showed up to try to stake his claim on HIS mate. That disgusting Alpha should be grateful that his mate was there, otherwise he really would’ve torn that Alpha to bits and pieces.

 

“Mr. Wolfie, do you have a name? Or should I keep calling you Mr. Wolfie?” Jimin’s sweet voice asked, making Yoongi look at him curiously. Jimin felt his cheeks flush as he rushed to explain “I just don’t think Mr. Wolfie is a nice enough name for you! I mean, you’re really pretty and you could be a girl because of how pretty you look and…”

 

Jimin trailed off as the white wolf eyed him and seemed to be laughing at him. Pouting, Jimin wrapped his arms around the wolf’s head as he whined “Well I don’t know if you’re a guy or a girl! I don’t wanna keep calling you Mr. Wolfie cause that just sounds like a terrible nickname!”

 

Yoongi whined apologetically at the pout on Jimin’s chubby face, his tongue coming out to lick at Jimin’s cheek playfully. The younger gasped at the cold feeling but smiled happily back at the wolf. The two sat like that for a while as Jimin began to tell Yoongi all about his day, the younger huffing angrily “I don’t understand how they can keep doing the deed in the room, it’s like they already forgot I live there too! And everyone keeps telling me that the Head Boy of Slytherin is this really scary and mean guy, but he’s not! He’s so nice and sweet, I don’t know why they keep saying that bad stuff about him!”

Yoongi let out a questioning whine at the mention of him then grinned proudly to himself when he heard Jimin grumbled about how the other students continued to say that he was mean and scary. Jimin dropped his head down on top of the wolf’s head as he whined “It’s not fair that they don’t give Yoongi-ssi a chance then just say that mean stuff.”

‘Oh boy, if you only knew that I am only nice and sweet to you.’ Yoongi thought to himself. Then as if noticing the time, Yoongi let out a grumble as he stood up, making Jimin look at him questioningly. Yoongi used his head to gently nudge the boy to his feet before walking away only to stop and turn around to make sure Jimin was following him. Once he saw that Jimin was following him obediently, he led the two of them back to the castle. Jimin pouted sadly as he waved goodbye to his wolf friend then hurried back in before it got too late out. Yoongi waited a few moments then headed back into the castle himself, dressing himself with a flick of his wrist then headed back to his room.

 

Jimin let out an irritated groan as the smell of sex and sweat assaulted his nose again, he was absolutely certain that his two roommates were going to keep having their activities in the room but he was getting very irritated with them as their activities prevented him from sleeping and actually living in the dorm. Stalking into the room, he muttered a spell under his breath to have all of his belongings packed then began firing the Refreshing Charm all over the room to cleanse the scent of sex and sweat. When he was done, he quickly showered and changed into pajamas, jumping into his bed and falling asleep immediately the second his head hit the pillow.

 

Unfortunately, his sleep was interrupted by the sounds of creaking wood and muffled moaning almost a few hours later. Letting out a silent groan of his own, he created a silencing bubble around his bed, blocking out the other noises of the room then attempted to fall back asleep.

When he woke up next, he had a bad a feeling in his gut. Sitting up, he saw that his two roommates were still sleeping but there were two additional bodies in the room. At once, his stomach plummeted when he realized who the two additional bodies were - Jeonghan’s Alpha, Seungcheol, and Baekhyun’s Alpha, Chanyeol.

 

Flopping back down on his bed, he rubbed his face tiredly as he tried to figure out what he was going to do now. The other dorms were filled and there were no other rooms available. Sighing, he got out of bed and quickly showered then dressed before grabbing his school bag with the correct books and materials he needed before going to the Great Hall, where he knew his friends would be waiting for him to join them for breakfast.

 

“What’s wrong, Jiminie?” Taehyung asked, his voice full of concern at the pout on the usually smiling Jimin’s face. Jungkook eyed Jimin’s face then asked carefully “Do I need to take care of someone for you?”

 

“No, guys. It’s just my roommates.,” Jimin explained. “They’ve been doing activities in the room and then they mated with their Alphas last night so I need to find a new room.”

 

“They mated their Alphas?” Jungkook asked incredulously, his eyes wide.  Jimin nodded sadly as he munched on a piece of toast. Taehyung winced sympathetically, rubbing his friend’s shoulder comfortingly before getting started on his breakfast. Soon, the friends waved goodbye to each other as they headed to their classes, Taehyung going to Transfiguration, Jungkook off to Charms, and Jimin to Potions.

 

When his classes were over, Jimin decided to try to find the Slytherin Head Boy to ask for help about his rooming situation. Unsure of where the Head Boy could be, he asked his fellow classmates who immediately paled at the question and hurriedly tried to “save” the poor boy from Yoongi’s wrath. After asking five students and getting the same response of “don’t look for him, you cute little thing, you’re much too young to be killed by him,” Jimin got fed up and headed to the library. Immediately, his eyes zoomed in on the figure of Min Yoongi sitting in the far back of the library with his books surrounding him. Taking in a deep breath, he let it out slowly as he prepared to talk to the Head Boy, with the rumors and whispers about the infamous Min Yoongi floating through his head.

 

_Coldhearted._

 

_Scary._

 

_Intimidating._

 

_Good luck convincing him to help you. He doesn’t help anyone._

 

“Um….Yoongi-ssi?” a soft voice whispered, startling Yoongi from his thoughts. Looking up, the intimidating Slytherin Head Boy saw the shy Omega fifth-year Park Jimin in front of him. Curiously enough, the boy was fidgeting and playing with his fingers as he stood in front of Yoongi’s table in the library. With a flick of his wrist, he encased the two of them in soundproof bubble, granting them privacy from the other students. Quirking an amused eyebrow, Yoongi asked nonchalantly “Yes, Jimin-ssi? What can I help you with?”

 

“I..um...I would like to ask if there’s something you would be able to do regarding my dorm.” Jimin whispered nervously, feeling his face flush lightly at the curious look Yoongi gave him. Frowning slightly, Yoongi asked carefully like he didn’t know about what Jimin was talking about “Is there an issue with your dorming?”

 

“My roommates...uh...they apparently have bonded with their Alphas?” Jimin rushed out nervously, ducking his head down and refusing to look at the Slytherin Head Boy. Yoongi’s frown deepened, he knew firsthand just how clingy newly-mated couples were and of course, there were always going to be a few newly-mated couples during the course of the school year, but he didn’t expect to have to deal with this issue so soon. Mistaking Yoongi’s silence for dismissal, Jimin mumbled softly “It’s okay, Yoongi-ssi. I’ll figure something out, I apologize for bothering you.”

 

“Relax, chickie. You’re not bothering me and it’s a common issue anyway. Hold on, follow me.” Yoongi reassured the flustered fifth-year as he waved his hand, making his books and belongings pack themselves neatly into his schoolbag as the nickname popped into his head. Slinging his bag over his shoulder carelessly, he gestured for Jimin to follow him out of the library, the soundproof bubble still encasing them. As they made their way down the corridors with Yoongi purposely slowing down his stride for the younger, he asked curiously “Would you be alright rooming with an Alpha? Because as prepared as the school is for newly-mated couples, we don’t expect problems to arise until later on in the school year, usually after Christmas Break and Valentine’s Day.”

 

“That’s fine, I don’t mind. Thank you so much, Yoongi-ssi.” Jimin answered gratefully, following Yoongi down into the Slytherin common room and into the a hidden passageway. Yoongi muttered something under his breath, much too low for Jimin to hear but smirked when the wall they were facing shimmered out of existence to reveal an elegant room. Turning his head around slightly, Yoongi said nonchalantly. “As Head Boy, I have the privilege of having my own room and you can stay here for the time being until I can figure something out with Professor Snape about what to do about your living situation.”

 

“R-really? Are you sure? I don’t want to impose…” Jimin asked shyly, looking around the room in awe. Yoongi only chuckled as he replied “Yeah, chickie. It’s not a problem, don’t worry.”


	4. A Quiet Evening

**_Chapter 4 - The Alpha & The Omega_ **

 

“Jiminie-hyung, I’m so sorry about the other day. I didn’t think anyone would be back so soon.” Baekhyun apologized, his chubby cheeks flushing red in embarrassment as he came to stand in front of where Jimin was sitting in the empty Common Room. Behind him, Jeonghan also blushed as he bowed apologetically to Jimin, who blushed himself as the images of Baekhyun and his Alpha, Chanyeol, and Jeonghan and his Alpha, Seungchol, in the midst of their passionate activities came back clear into mind even though the event occurred almost a week ago, before he hurriedly reassured the other boy “It’s okay, Baekhyun. I’m not upset.”

“Still, I’m really sorry.” Baekhyun mumbled shyly, ducking his head. Jimin stood up then drew the other Omegas into gentle hugs as he cooed “It’s okay, no worries. I’m living in a new room now, so no need to apologize.”

“Y-You’re living in a new room?” Jeonghan asked curiously after the two of them separated. Jimin nodded as he answered “Yep. I saw that you and Chanyeol had mated and Jeonghan and Seungchol had mated the other morning, so I asked the Head Boy if he could help me find a new room.”

“So where are you living now? Are you still living in the Slytherin Dungeons?” Baekhyun asked worriedly, feeling guilty that his friend had to move out of the dorm because he and Chanyeol had finally mated each other. It didn’t help that his heat had hit early and then that had triggered Jeonghan’s heat and then their Alphas had smelt the scent of their heats, and all he remembered was pleasure after that. 

Jimin nodded as he replied “Yeah, I’m still living in the Dungeons, but I’m living in the Head Boy’s quarters for the time being until Professor Snape figures out where I can stay.”

“The Head Boy? Min Yoongi? An Alpha?” Baekhyun and Jeonghan both squeaked nervously, their eyes wide. Jimin nodded before saying “He’s really nice and he makes sure that I’m okay with everything.”

Jeonghan and Baekhyun shared a nervous look with each other then jumped when Jimin gasped loudly before wishing them a good night then running out of the Common Room. Completely confused at Jimin’s sudden change of mood, Jeonghan and Baekhyun shrugged at each other before going back to their dorm room. 

Meanwhile, Jimin dashed out of the castle and to the Great Lake, where he hoped the white wolf was waiting for him. Unfortunately, the white wolf wasn’t there but the Slytherin Head Boy was lying against the same tree he had been lying against when he first met the white wolf. Quietly, he padded closer then gently patted the elder’s shoulder. 

Yoongi let out a low groan as his eyes fluttered open, only to meet the warm chocolate brown eyes of his imprinted mate. Jimin giggled when Yoongi blinked up at him sleepily, the action reminding him of how the white wolf looked at him sleepily the other day. Yoongi stretched a bit as he greeted the younger with a gentle smile “Hello, Jiminie. How are you?”

“Hi hyungie, I’m fine. How are you?” Jimin greeted back cutely with a shy smile. To Jimin’s delight, he and Yoongi got along wonderfully; the elder had even made time to help him study for his classes and making sure he had a healthy snack to munch on when he decided to study late at night. Not only that, but the elder even let Jimin use him as a cuddle buddy, a pillow, and subjected himself to Jimin’s tears and allowed Jimin to confide his worries and troubles in him then gave him excellent advice on what the younger should do.

“I’m good, thank you for asking, chickie.” Yoongi replied, his eyes soft and gentle as he looked down at the younger, who blushed at the nickname and whined “Hyungie, I’m not a chickie!”

“Oh? Is that so, chickie?” Yoongi teased the Omega, ruffling the younger’s bleached blonde locks. Jimin batted the Alpha’s bigger hand away from his hair as he giggled, sitting down next to the Alpha. Taking one of the Alpha’s hands in his, Jimin played with the long, elegant fingers as the two of them sat in the peaceful silence of the night. 

Jimin didn’t know how long they were out there, but he found himself yawning and rubbing his eyes sleepily not too soon after. He heard Yoongi chuckle lowly then made a grabby hand at the Alpha as he whined “Hyungie, sleepy.”

“Aish, this little chickie.” Yoongi rolled his eyes fondly, lifting the younger up into his arms then cast a Disillusionment Charm over them so they wouldn’t be hassled by other students. Jimin rubbed his face into the crook of Yoongi’s neck, wrapping his small arms around the elder’s neck as he was gently lulled to sleep by the sound of Yoongi’s breathing and the gentle movement of the Alpha walking them back into the castle. 

Walking back into his private quarters, he headed into the bedroom that the castle had provided for Jimin. When he went to go lay Jimin in bed, he let out a strangled choke when Jimin tightened his hold on the Alpha’s neck as he whimpered pleadingly “No, stay with hyungie!”

After a few more failed attempts to lay Jimin in bed, Yoongi resigned himself to his fate, lying down on the bed with Jimin lying on top of his body. With a wave of his hand, he changed their clothes into pajamas then pulled the younger’s covers over the two of them before he joined Jimin in the realm of sleep.


	5. A Meeting & A Cuddle Buddy

**_Chapter 5 - A Meeting & A Cuddle Buddy_ **

 

_ “Mr. Park, please come to my office after dinner.” _

Professor Snape’s note sat like a rock in the palm of his hand as he stood outside the man’s office. He gulped than nervously knocked on the wooden door, wincing at how loud the sound was before the door swung open to reveal the intimidating “Vampire of the Dungeons” staring down at him with a blank face. Shyly, Jimin asked “You wanted to see me, sir?”

“Yes, Mr. Park. Please come in and have a seat.” Severus answered, his dark eyes softening at the sight of the young student. He had heard a lot about the young Slytherin from his colleagues and from what he heard from the other students, who showered the young boy with praises about his knowledge of magic and his hardwork and determination in all of his classes, similar to how Min Yoongi had taken Hogwarts by storm when he first entered and achieved the position of top student in the school, followed by a Ravenclaw named Kim Namjoon, but now, he has two students who are the top two in school. 

Jimin entered the room and sat down in the chair in front of Professor Snape’s desk, clutching his bag in his small hands. He kept his eyes downcast as the man sat down across from him, swallowing nervously as silence enveloped them for a few moments before Severus finally spoke “Mr. Min has notified me about your change of rooming. I heard that you are residing with Mr. Min in the Head Boy’s private quarters?”

“Yes, sir. My roommates had mated with their Alphas, so I asked Yoongi-ssi if he could help me find a new room but he said that I can room with him in the Head Boy’s quarters as long as I didn’t mind rooming with an Alpha.” Jimin answered, looking up at his Professor, who nodded then asked “There have been no issues, I hope?”

When Jimin shook his head in response, Severus said “That is good to hear. Regretfully, Hogwarts may be the best institution for magical education but the school is not prepared for couples to be mated so early in the school year.” 

“It’s alright, Professor. Matings can’t be helped.” Jimin reassured his Professor, whose eyes softened before he dismissed the young student “Thank you for meeting with me, Mr. Park. You may go, have a good night.” 

Jimin wished the elder a good night then exited the room, heading back to the Head Boy’s quarters. Thankfully, he had been able to spend some time with the wolf earlier that day before he had to meet the Head of Slytherin. He didn’t know how to explain it, but he just felt comfortable and safe with the large predator. He told the wolf about his problems and worries, and earlier that day, he had even confessed to the wolf that he had a crush on the Slytherin Head Boy, Min Yoongi. The wolf had purred comfortingly for him when he had buried his face into the wolf’s fur in embarrassment, refusing to lift his head until the wolf finally decided to flop its heavy body down on his smaller one and licked at his face until he was a giggling mess. 

A fond smile tugged at his lips as he entered the Head Boy’s quarters, his eyes landing on the figure of Yoongi lying on the couch as he read a book. Quietly, he padded around the room until he was behind the older boy’s head then squealed “Boo!”

In the blink of an eye, he found himself shrieking with laughter under the older’s body as he was tickled mercilessly. His tiny hands patted against Yoongi’s chest as he tried to wiggle away from the tickling fingers. Panting heavily from how hard he had been laughing with his face flushed, he smiled innocently up at the older’s boy arched eyebrow.

Yoongi flopped down on the younger, wrapping his arms around Jimin’s waist then squishing Jimin into the couch as the smaller squeaked indignantly “Hyungie! You’re squishing me!”

“You’re squishy, now shush. I’m taking a nap.” Yoongi faked a yawn then dropped his head down on the younger’s shoulder, evening out his breathing and making Jimin blush a bright red at the older’s close proximity and thinking that the older had actually fallen asleep on him. Whining cutely, he tried to push the older off of him but only succeeded in making Yoongi’s grip tighten around his waist. When he continued to fail at pushing Yoongi off of him, Jimin succumbed to being the older’s cuddle buddy for the night, relishing in the warmth and comfort from Yoongi. Blinking sleepily, he yawned himself then snuggled into Yoongi’s body before falling asleep. 

  
  
  



	6. A Confession

**_Chapter 6 - A Sleepover_ **

 

When Yoongi was certain that Jimin was deep asleep beneath him, he smirked as he remembered the younger’s confession about liking him.

* * *

_ “Mr. Wolfie, I’m gonna name you Suga.” Jimin said as seriously as he could, petting the wolf’s head as it laid on his lap. Yoongi blinked up at the boy curiously, letting out a questioning sound at the random statement. Jimin giggled as he replied “Well, your fur is white like sugar but you’re also tough so you’re Suga!” _

_ Yoongi simply licked the boy’s face in reply, making Jimin hug his head tightly. Like usual, Jimin began telling the wolf about his day, then his problems and worries as they sat there in the sunlight, near the Great Lake. Jimin was in the middle of telling Yoongi a story about how a classmate of his had managed to melt three cauldrons in his Potions class when the boy suddenly quieted and stopped petting his head. Sensing something was wrong, Yoongi lifted his head to whine at the quiet boy, who ducked his head and refused to look at the wolf. _

_ Yoongi huffed as he nudged at the boy’s head gently, silently asking what was wrong. When Jimin finally lifted his head up, Yoongi licked at his bright red cheeks affectionately until Jimin cracked a small smile. Pleased with the result, Yoongi laid his head back down in the boy’s lap as he whined questioningly about why the younger had stopped talking.  _

_ “Suga…...do you think…..it would be possible for someone to like me?” Jimin asked slowly, knowing very well how protective the wolf could be of him. Yoongi stiffened, already hating the thought of someone else trying to take his mate away but let out a low whine. Jimin blushed as the wolf looked at him intensely as he mumbled out in a rush “I..um…..I might…..have a crush on Min Yoongi?” _

_ Yoongi blinked rapidly at the confession, never thinking of the possibility that the boy had a crush on him. Jimin whined at the intensity of the wolf’s look “Don’t look at me like that, Suga! It’s not my fault that he’s so sweet and nice and it’s hard not to like him! And he’s so handsome too!” _

_ Yoongi subconsciously puffed his chest out proudly at the praises, his wolf preening proudly that his mate found him attractive. Jimin whined as he buried his face into the white fur, feeling embarrassed that he was confessing his feelings to a wolf about him liking the older male in his House. He refused to lift his head, even when the wolf crooned softly. He yelped when a mass of white fur flopped down on top of his small body and a rough tongue licked at his cheeks until he burst into giggles.  _

_ To Jimin’s surprise, the wolf licked at his cheeks again as he blushed furiously at the thought of the Slytherin Head Boy; he thought that the wolf would have been running to the school to tear the Head Boy to shreds because for some reason, the wolf was just so protective of him. _

* * *

 

“Oh, little chickie. If you only knew that I love you too.” Yoongi whispered lowly, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to the boy’s forehead. Jimin let out a coo as he snuggled even more into the Alpha’s body, his tiny hands clutching at Yoongi’s shirt. Chuckling to himself, he gently lifted the younger boy into his arms then walked to his bedroom. He was proud to admit that the boy made it easier for him to fall asleep and it made it even easier to explain why the two of them slept together in the same bed since Jimin had admitted to the Alpha that he liked the Alpha’s scent and it was comforting to him. 

Yoongi rolled his eyes fondly when the younger whined at being let go, but cooed and snuggled into the Alpha’s bedsheets with his face buried into the soft pillows. Yoongi quickly changed the two of them into their pajamas before muttering a spell under his breath to clean their teeth and tucking Jimin into the bed then climbing into bed himself. As soon as his body was on the bed, Jimin latched onto him with his head resting on the Alpha’s chest as one of his hands came up to clutch at the Alpha’s night shirt. Soothingly, Yoongi ran his hand up and down Jimin’s back before he fell asleep.

When Jimin woke up, he let out a questioning hum as he blinked sleepily at his surroundings before burrowing into the warm body next to him. He sighed sweetly when Yoongi’s scent reached his nose, burying his face into the Alpha’s side as he cooed happily. He knew without a doubt that he had imprinted on the handsome Alpha, but he really didn’t want to ruin the friendship between the two of them. 

A low mewl left his lips when he felt the Alpha’s grip on his waist tighten, making the younger look up curiously only to find a pair of amused dark eyes watching him. His face blushed brightly as he buried his head back into Yoongi’s side, making the Alpha chuckle at Jimin.

“Come on, chickie. Time to get up for brunch.” Yoongi murmured gently, rubbing a soothing circle into Jimin’s back. Jimin shook his head as he clutched harder at Yoongi’s shirt, whining “No, I wanna stay in here.”

“Okay, chickie. Whatever you want, Minnie.” Yoongi replied, smiling softly down at the Omega in his arms. 


	7. Heat (Part 1)

**_Chapter 7 - Heat (Part 1)_ **

* * *

 

_ Jimin woke up with a whimper the next morning, his body heating up significantly like he was set on fire. Whimpering and mewling, he pushed his body against Yoongi’s bigger one as he tried to get some relief from the burning in his body.  _

_ Yoongi’s eyes flew open when the most alluring scent entered his nose, his wolf ready to pounce on his mate. Growling lowly, he looked down at the flushed Omega in his arms. Sensing the Alpha’s staring, Jimin whimpered as he bared his neck, letting out a whine “Al-Alpha, plea-please?” _

_ “Mine.” Yoongi growled as his eyes darkened then pounced on the Omega. Jimin let out a moan as his clothes were ripped from his body and he felt the Alpha’s bare skin contact his. Yoongi smirked at his mate’s reaction then captured the younger’s plump lips in a searing kiss as he tore his own clothes off, allowing the Omega to run his hands greedily down his chest.  _

_ “Y-Yoo-Yoongi!” Jimin cried out when the Alpha sucked a bruise on to his neck, wrapping his short arms around the Alpha’s neck. Yoongi hummed, sucking even harder until Jimin’s neck was covered with his love bites. Jimin grinded his body against Yoongi’s as he moaned “Al-Alpha, t-take me, pl-please? Mak-Make me yo-yours!” _

* * *

 

Yoongi shot straight up in bed, breathing hard as he looked down at the slumbering Omega beside him. Taking in a deep breath to calm down, he choked when he smelt the same alluring scent from his dream, strawberries and peaches drenched in the scent of chocolate. Nervously, he leaned down to sniff closer at Jimin then recoiled back immediately when he realized what the scent was. 

**_Jimin was in heat._ **

Carefully and quietly,  he untangled his limbs from Jimin’s then got out of the room. He locked the door and casted a series of spells to keep him from being able to open the door until he was sure Jimin’s heat was over. Rubbing a hand across his face, he walked into the private bathroom in Jimin’s bedroom to take care of his needs, preferably in a cold shower.

Meanwhile, Jimin whimpered as he woke up with his body feeling like he was set on fire. He let out a strangled cry as his slick began pouring out of his hole. Patting around the bed, he whined sadly when he finally realized that Yoongi wasn’t in bed with him. Part of him was sad that the Alpha wasn’t there, but the other part of him was glad so he wouldn’t do something that he would regret later on.  

A sob escaped his lips as his body continued to burn, rubbing his body against the sheets and breathing in the familiar scent of Yoongi, he didn’t know how to describe it but he knew that it was just Yoongi’s. He let out a high-pitched whine as he took his clothes off, sighing sweetly as the cold air brushed against his skin and making the heat just a bit bearable for a few seconds. 

“AL-ALPHA!” Jimin wailed for the blonde-haired male as his body heat up even more, making the Omega thrash around on the bed in hopes of Yoongi coming back. On the other hand, Yoongi growled as he finally orgasmed at hearing Jimin scream for him. Part of him wanted to go back and take care of his mate’s needs but he didn’t want to force the younger to do something he didn’t want to.

When the sound of Jimin crying registered in his ears, he ran out of the bathroom, dressing himself in a t-shirt and sweatpants then took down the spells he had casted earlier. He didn't know what was going on and he didn't care if something else was going on. 

All he knew was that he needed to comfort his crying mate. 

He burst into the room, his wolf becoming aroused instantly at the sight of Jimin bare and rutting against his sheets. Gulping, he reached a shaking hand out to touch Jimin’s forehead while cupping his cheek and winced at how hot the Omega’s body was burning up. Instinctively, Jimin nuzzled the hand against his cheek as he looked up at Yoongi with teary eyes. Jimin mewled at the cold hand and whined cutely “Yoon-Yoongi hyun-hyungie, help me, plea-please?” 

“I can’t do that, Minnie. You’re in heat, you don’t know what you’re saying.” Yoongi replied gently, rubbing his cold hands soothingly along Jimin’s body, but not touching Jimin’s bare ass or his genitals. Jimin pouted as he whined “No, I want hyungie!”

“Minnie, no.” Yoongi said as sternly as he could, even though all he wanted to do was ravish his mate until his mate was covered his marks and swollen with his seed. Sniffling, Jimin whimpered “Hyungie doesn’t like Minnie?”

“Minnie, you know I adore you. I actually fucking love you, but I am not going to take advantage of you while you’re in heat.” Yoongi blurted out, trying to reassure the crying Omega who stared up at him with wide eyes then stuttered “Y-You love m-me?”


	8. Heat (Part 2)

**_Chapter 8 - Heat (Part 2)_ **

“Yes, I love you, Park Jimin.” Yoongi repeated, watching Jimin’s face with adoring eyes. Jimin flushed at the Alpha’s words, but squeezed his eyes shut as he moaned from his body heating up even harder than before. He lurched forward and clutched at Yoongi, whining pleadingly “Al-Alpha, pl-please! N-n-need you!”

“No, Minnie. I’m sorry, I can’t.” Yoongi apologized sadly, trying to figure out a way to soothe his pained mate. Jimin mewled, trying to grind his body against Yoongi’s then cried out when Yoongi moved away from him. Shakily, he reached an arm out and pleaded “Yoon-Yoongi! Hyungie! Please!”

The wolf in Yoongi snarled at his mate’s pleading cries, but Yoongi tried to reign himself in as the scent of Jimin’s heat assaulted his nose. But before he could do or say anything, Jimin launched himself off the bed and onto Yoongi, wrapping his limbs around the older as he nuzzled his Alpha’s neck, inhaling Yoongi’s scent deeply as Yoongi wrapped his arms around his Omega’s slim waist. Jimin’s Omegan instincts were running on high now that he knew that his Alpha felt the same way, but he pouted and whined  _ why did his Alpha need to be such a goddamn gentleman now of all times?! _

“Jimin.” Yoongi growled darkly as the Omega in his arms squirmed against his body, making him aroused and his wolf to snarl wildly. At the Alpha’s dark tone, Jimin bared his neck as he mewled temptingly while suckling gently on the milky white skin of Yoongi’s neck “Alpha, come on. Claim me and make me yours.”

HIs eyes flashing red, Yoongi tossed Jimin onto his bed as he crawled on top, capturing the younger’s plump lips into a harsh kiss. Jimin moaned at the rough kiss, parting his lips when Yoongi nipped at his bottom lip and gripping at Yoongi’s shoulders. He let out a startled gasp when the Alpha took his hands in one of his larger ones and pinned them above his head. Wide-eyed, Jimin watched as Yoongi smirked then took one of his sensitive nipples into his mouth, biting and sucking on the nub roughly, making Jimin wail at the sensation. 

“Al-Alpha!” Jimin screamed, arching his back as his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. Yoongi hummed then moved on to the other nub, giving it the same rough treatment he had gave his twin as Jimin writhed underneath him. Pulling away to give Jimin a chance to catch his breath, Yoongi growled “I won’t make love to you or claim you just yet, you’re too young and I am not going to force that on to you. Keep your hands up there and don’t you dare move them until I say so.”

“B-But Alph~!” Jimin’s protest ended in a high-pitched keen when he felt something wet against his backside after Yoongi released his hands and moved his body until his legs were spread apart and his twitching hole was shown to Yoongi’s hungry eyes. Panting, Jimin arched his head to find out what was going on, only to find Yoongi’s dark eyes staring straight back at him. Keeping his eyes on Jimin, Yoongi lowered his face to the adorable fluttering hole in front of him then sucked roughly at the puckered skin. Jimin squealed as Yoongi alternated between suckling harshly at his rim and prodding that wicked tongue into his hole. 

“Mnm...agh!” Jimin moaned, tossing his head back and forth while his small body flushed with pleasure. Smirking cruelly at Jimin’s reactions, Yoongi bunched as much of the puckered skin as he could into his mouth then bit and suckled at it harshly, making the Omega wail as he orgasmed, his small little pink cock twitching as it spurted thin lines of cum across his flat belly. WIth hooded eyes, Jimin continued to mewl and moan from Yoongi suckling insistently at his hole while his little cock began to harden once again. 

“My little Omega….so beautiful…..so gorgeous…...ALL MINE!” Yoongi growled huskily, crawling back on top of Jimin and kissing the Omega again. Jimin nodded his head frantically as he whimpered “Y-Yours, all yours! Hyungie, pl-please!”

Yoongi smirked as he finally took Jimin’s cock into his mouth, suckling gently on the hardened length. Jimin’s breathing stuttered as the warm, wet heat of Yoongi’s mouth enclosed around his flushed cock, making him groan.

* * *

 

Jimin collapsed on top of Yoongi’s body, his heat finally ending after almost 4 days. Yoongi hummed comfortingly, stroking Jimin’s back with his hands as the Omega trembled in his arms from the sensitivity.

Since Jimin’s heat first arrived, the two of them hadn’t left the Head Boy’s quarters or attended classes. The only reason why people weren’t looking for them was because Yoongi had sent his wolf Patronus to Jimin’s friends to let them know what was going on and then to Severus so their Head of House could notify the other teachers.

The Alpha and the Omega had spent the past few days with Yoongi pleasuring Jimin over and over again, edging the younger into a state of oversensitivity and pleasure each time the Omega’s heat flared up. Now, Jimin’s heat was finally ending after Yoongi made the younger orgasm so many times until his body was so sensitized that he could’ve just came from a small touch of Yoongi’s hands.

On the bright side, Yoongi now knew the many sensitive weak spots all over Jimin’s body.

“Thank you, hyungie.,” Jimin murmured sleepily, snuggling closer to Yoongi’s body as he began to fall asleep. Yoongi was about to drift off to sleep when he heard the gentle whisper from his mate.

“I love you too, Alpha.”


	9. The Secret is Out

**_Chapter 9 - My Wolf, My Alpha_ **

“You’ve been avoiding me.” 

Yoongi’s low, raspy voice startled Jimin from his thoughts, making the younger squeak in surprise at the older boy’s close proximity. His face flushing, Jimin protested weakly “I-I’m not avoiding you…”

“Oh? Then what have you been doing?” Yoongi arched an unimpressed eyebrow, his arms caging the smaller of the two against the wall of the Head Boy's private quarters. He and Jimin both knew that he was right about Jimin avoiding him ever since Jimin’s heat had ended; the boy hadn’t spoken to him at all in the past few days and Jimin hadn’t even sought him out for hugs or advice. Unfortunately, he had been busy with his classes so he hadn’t been able to shift into his wolf form in the past few days as well and he felt guilty that Jimin might have fallen into the belief that the wolf didn’t want to be his friend anymore.

“I-I um….” Jimin tried to answer, but he knew that he had been avoiding the Alpha. After his heat ended and he woke up in the arms of the Alpha, the memories of everything that happened during his heat hit him full force, making him embarrassed about the things he had said and done so he had avoided the Alpha. 

Pulling back slightly, Yoongi frowned as he asked sadly “Did you not mean it when you said that you love me too, then?”

“Huh? No, no! I do love you too, but I..I was just embarrassed about what happened during my heat.” Jimin’s cheeks flushed darkly as he finally mumbled out his answer as to why he had been avoiding the Alpha. He glared up at the Alpha when Yoongi chuckled, but only succeeded in making him look like a puffed up little chick. Cupping Jimin’s face in his large hands, Yoongi bent his head down and kissed his Omega gently, nipping lightly at Jimin’s lower lip as their eyes fluttered shut.

“I’m sorry I avoided you, hyungie.” Jimin apologized cutely, hugging as much of the Alpha’s waist as he could with his short arms while resting his head on the Alpha’s chest and leaning his body against Yoongi’s. Yoongi’s arms wrapped around his waist and rubbed his back comfortingly as he reassured the boy sweetly “It’s okay, my love. Just don’t avoid me again.”

Jimin nodded his head obediently, not wanting to upset his Alpha ever again. He rubbed his face against Yoongi’s chest, enjoying the Alpha’s comforting scent and the safety he felt in the Alpha’s arms. 

“Oh, there’s something you should know, little mate of mine.” Yoongi murmured, unwrapping his arms from Jimin’s waist. Jimin looked up curiously, whining cutely when he was released from Yoongi’s arms. His face turned a dark shade of red when Yoongi began to strip out of his clothes, turning around and stuttering “H-Hyungie, wh-what are you doing?!”

“Relax, chickie. Turn around and look at me.” Yoongi chuckled at his mate’s adorable reaction. Hesitantly, Jimin turned around but he placed his hands over his eyes just in case but he let Yoongi pull his hands away when he turned fully around to face the Alpha. He gasped when his eyes landed on the expanse of smooth, milky white skin of his Alpha’s body. Instantly, his eyes darted up to Yoongi’s, mewling when Yoongi’s lips covered his in another kiss. His face scrunched up when Yoongi pulled away and said nervously “Don’t freak out, okay? Trust me.”

“Okay, hyungie.” Jimin murmured sweetly. His eyes widened when Yoongi’s form trembled and he whimpered when he heard Yoongi’s bone shift and snap until his jaw dropped at the sight of the familiar white wolf before him. Gulping nervously, he called out to the wolf “Y-Yoongi? Hyungie?”

When the wolf nodded its head, he collapsed onto his knees as embarrassment flooded his body and he hid his face in his small hands. He pouted and glared up at the wolf when it came over to him and nudged his head gently, huffing “You’re a meanie! You tricked me!”

Almost apologetically, Yoongi licked at his cheeks as he whined pitifully, his blue eyes turning into sad puppy eyes. Jimin tried to remain firm with being angry at the wolf but ended up throwing his arms around his wolf’s head and whining “It’s so embarrassing! I told you everything and I even told you that I liked you!”

He felt the wolf’s body vibrate with laughter, but he only buried his head further into the thick white fur as he mumbled “At least, you’re fluffy.”

But then, he remembered another embarrassing memory. His eyes widened as he squealed “I CALLED YOU MR. WOLFIE AND THEN I NAMED YOU SUGA!”

“Oh my gosh, this is too embarrassing.” Jimin buried his face deeper into the wolf’s fur, refusing to look up at the wolf. He let out a confused sound when the fur disappeared and smooth skin reappeared, gasping when he was swept up into strong arms. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around Yoongi’s neck and nuzzled the Alpha’s neck. Curiously, he asked “Hyungie, when will you claim me?”

“Don’t worry, Minnie. You’re my mate and I will claim you when the time is right, my love.” Yoongi reassured his Omega, kissing Jimin’s forehead and nose.


	10. Meeting the Friends

**_Chapter 10 - Meeting the Friends_ **

“YOU WHAT?!” 

Jimin hid his face in his hands in mortification as everyone in the library turned to look at him and his best friends, hearing Taehyung’s shriek while Jungkook’s jaw had dropped and his eyes widened at the news of Jimin finding his Alpha.

“W-Well, who’s your Alpha, Jimin?” Jungkook finally asked, after he finally processed the news. Jimin dropped his hands from his face then casted the Muffliato Charm around them before hesitantly answering “So there’s this funny story….”

Jungkook and Taehyung both arched their eyebrows, urging their friend to go on. Taking in a deep breath, Jimin rushed out “My Alpha is the Slytherin Head Boy, Min Yoongi.”

“.........WHAT?!” Jungkook and Taehyung both screeched, making Jimin facepalm at his friends. He was thankful that he had the sense to cast the Muffliato Charm around them first, otherwise they would have most likely been thrown out of the library already. Because he had his face in his hand, he didn’t notice his friends’ eyes growing wide and their jaws dropping, nor did he notice the familiar Alpha coming up behind him until he felt someone put their hands on their shoulders, their thumbs rubbing circles soothingly into the muscles.

At first, Jimin stiffened at the contact until he recognized the hands and the scent of who was hugging him. With a delighted squeal, he turned around and buried his face into the chest of one amused Min Yoongi, who smirked at the wide-eyed looks on the faces of his Omega’s friends. He took in a small breath and he stared knowingly at the two, who blushed furiously at the gaze as he sent a telepathic message to his mate until a small hand patting his chest brought his attention back down to the Omega in his arms. Looking down, he smiled softly and asked “How are you, chickie?”

“I’m okay, hyung. I was just telling my best friends about us.” Jimin answered with a cute smile, hugging Yoongi’s waist and leaning his chin against Yoongi’s chest. Before either of them could do or say anything else, Jungkook cleared his throat roughly as he asked sternly “So what are your intentions with our little Jiminie?”

“He’s my mate. What do you think my intentions are, genius?” Jimin giggled at Yoongi’s sarcastic response, hiding his laughter behind a hand. Taehyung snickered at the offended look on Jungkook’s face as he said to Jimin “You got yourself a good one, Jiminie. He’ll be good for you.”

“Of course he is good to me. He doesn’t keep secrets from me like my friends.” Jimin sassed back at Taehyung, whose eyebrows shot up at the sassy remark from the sweet ray of sunshine who was his friend. Jungkook’s eyes flicked back and forth between the two of the Omegas, unsure if he should step into the argument. Nervously, Taehyung chuckled “Ahaha...whatever do you mean, Jiminie? Kookie and I haven’t kept any secrets from you.”

“Then why didn’t either of you tell me that you two mated?” Jimin glared at his friends, his lips pursing into a pout. Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, Jungkook answered “We didn’t mean to keep you out of the loop, we just didn’t want you to feel bad since you didn’t find your Alpha yet at the time.”

Yoongi rubbed Jimin’s shoulders comfortingly, letting his scent come out a bit more strongly to envelope his mate. Jimin relaxed into Yoongi’s embrace, but still kept his glare on his friends. Sighing softly, Taehyung apologized gently “Jiminie, we’re sorry we didn’t tell you sooner. We did want to tell you, but we just didn’t want you to be upset.”

“Also, how did you find out? Our scents are still relatively pure.” Jungkook asked, confused. It was true that he and Taehyung had mated each other, but their schedules always conflicted with each other’s so their scents hadn’t been able to fully mix with each others yet. Jimin grinned smugly as he pointed to Yoongi, who gave them a lazy smirk then answered “I’m a purebred Alpha and one of the perks of being a purebred Alpha is that you can communicate with your mate through a mental link, even before mating with each other.”

“That is so cool and so unfair.” Jungkook grumbled, wrapping an arm around Taehyung’s shoulders. Yoongi shrugged unapologetically as he murmured to Jimin through said mental link ‘Alright, love. I have to go for now, but I’ll join you and your friends for dinner tonight, okay?’

‘Okay, hyungie. I love you!’ Jimin replied back, standing up quickly to press a quick kiss to Yoongi’s cheek then lips before hugging the Alpha bye. Jungkook and Taehyung stared in shock at how nice the older Slytherin was to their friend, taken completely by surprise at how different the Slytherin was compared to the rumors they had heard about the Alpha. Turning back to his friends, Jimin smirked smugly, knowing very well why his friends were in such shock. 

‘Wait until Yoongi-hyung joins us for dinner.’ Jimin thought to himself, already getting amused at the potential reactions the rest of the school might have.

* * *

 

Yoongi ignored the stares and whispers from the other students as he casually walked over to the dining table where his Omega was sitting at with his friends while his friends, the Ravenclaw Alpha Prefect Kim Namjoon, Gryffindor Omega Kim Seokjin, and the Hufflepuff Beta Jung Hoseok, followed behind him at a slower pace. Taking a seat, he gently brushed his lips across the back of Jimin’s hand, eliciting an embarrassed squeak from his adorable mate. 

“Hello, love.” Yoongi greeted with a soft smile aimed at his mate, who greeted him back with a shy and quick kiss to the cheek. Meanwhile, his friends took their seats at the table, which expanded to accommodate all seven of them. Quickly, they all introduced one another before delving into gentle chatter. 

“I’m surprised Yoongi-ssi is this soft.” Taehyung commented, his eyes watching Jimin and Yoongi lace their hands together then Jimin resting his head on Yoongi’s shoulder. Seokjin chuckled as he replied “Then you’re gonna be in one hell of a ride, Taehyung-ah. Yoongi may be soft and gentle with his mate, but he’s a pureblood purebred Alpha through and through.”

“What do you mean, Seokjin-ssi?” Jungkook asked, curiously. Namjoon let out a gentle laugh as he murmured “You don’t have to be formal with us, you can just call us and Yoongi 'hyung'.” 

Taehyung and Jungkook nodded obediently, but darted their eyes to the relaxed forms of Yoongi and Jimin, who watched them with amused eyes. They relaxed, though, when Yoongi nodded his head slightly to let them know that they could call him ‘hyung’ as well. 

“But in answer to your question, Jungkook, Yoongi is the top duelist in the school and the reigning champion of the International Magical Beings Dueling Tournament for a reason.” Hoseok answered smoothly, sharing a smirk with said Alpha. This time, Jungkook, Taehyung, and Jimin all stared at Yoongi in awe, not knowing that bit of news about the Slytherin Head Boy. Yoongi’s wolf puffed its chest out proudly at the awestruck look on his mate’s face, proud of its statuses as reigning champion and top duelist in the school. 

‘My Alpha’s so cool.’ Jimin giggled into their mental link, wrapping his arms around Yoongi’s and rubbing his face against the shoulder. Yoongi blushed lightly at the praise, ducking his head to press a quick kiss to the top of his mate’s head. Before anyone else could say anything, Professor McGonagall called for their attention “Attention, students! As Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am proud to announce that Hogwarts will be hosting the International Magical Beings Dueling Tournament this November and I am happy to say that the Hogwarts Annual Dueling Championship will be held two weeks from now! Everyone is welcome to participate in the Hogwarts Annual Dueling Championship as long as you have informed one of your Professors. Parents are welcome to join us for both competitions.”

“Of course, the reigning champion will be attending both competitions, I presume?” Professor Snape’s smooth, baritone voice cut in with a knowing look at Yoongi, who gave the man a lazy smirk and flicked his hand up in acknowledgement just as the Great Hall erupted into loud chatter.

“Yoongi-hyung, will you be okay participating in both competitions?” Jungkook asked nervously, looking at the Alpha. Yoongi looked at the youngest Alpha with a calm face as he answered “I’ll be fine. I have a new reason to win the competitions anyway.” 

Jimin lifted his head up as he asked curiously “Are there prizes if you win from the competitions?” 

“From Hogwarts, the first place winner gets 300 Galleons and the Championship Trophy, the second place winner gets 150 Galleons, and the third place gets 50 Galleons.,” Yoongi answered. “From the International Magical Beings Dueling Tournament, the first place winner gets 2000 Galleons with a free vacation to anywhere they want and a bunch of other stuff, along with the trophy. The second place winner gets 1000 Galleons and a free vacation to wherever they want, and the third place winner gets 500 Galleons with a medal.”

“Oooh, where would you go for vacation this time, Yoongi-hyung?” Hoseok and Taehyung both asked, excitedly. Yoongi shrugged then turned to Jimin and asked “Where do you want to go, love?”

Jimin didn't even get a chance to answer since two voices interrupted before he could even open his mouth. 

“Jungkook, you are entering the competition and winning me that free vacation.”

“Namjoon, you are entering the competition and winning me that free vacation.”

Both Taehyung and Seokjin turned to glare at each other, making their Alphas share an amused look with each other but Hoseok only laughed “They only need to get to second place, cause no one’s gonna beat Yoongi-hyung.”

‘Hey hyungie, what’s your new reason to win the competitions?’ Jimin asked Yoongi through their mental link. Yoongi only gave Jimin his gummy smile in response, making the Omega pout then squeak when Yoongi kissed his nose. 

“Oh my gosh, you two are too cute!” Seokjin cooed, sighing sweetly at the couple while hugging Namjoon’s arm. And with that, the group dissolved into gentle chatter about the competitions as they ate their dinner. Well, Jimin would have been eating but Yoongi insisted on feeding him, leading to the other Alphas feeding their Omegas while Hoseok sighed forlornly as he watched the one person he could never have interact with their friends.     
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. An Attempted Assault & A Challenge

**_Chapter 11- An Attempted Assault and A Challenge_ **

 

“Please leave us alone.” Jimin whimpered, hugging Taehyung closer to his body while his eyes widened fearfully at the group of Alphas that had him surrounded in the empty corridor. The leader of the group stepped forward and leaned down to sniff hungrily at his neck, growling lustfully “Oh, you two gonna be such a sweet fucks….can’t wait to fucking knot your little holes…..”

Jimin’s eyes widened further then squeezed shut as the Alpha’s hands reached out to his body, screaming “NO! ALPHA!”

There was a loud roar of anger and then there were sounds of snarling and growling. Taehyung and Jimin buried their faces in each other’s shoulders as they clutched at each other tightly, whimpering for their Alphas to come comfort them and wanting to be far away from the group of Alphas.

When the scents of Yoongi and Jungkook finally registered in their noses, they let go of each other to go latch onto their Alphas instead. Yoongi clutched Jimin even closer to his body, his eyes a bright blue and low growls leaving his throat while Jungkook was murmuring comforting words to the trembling Taehyung in his arms.

There was a flurry of footsteps as Professors McGonagall and Snape finally arrived at the scene with the elderly Beta gasping at the sight of five muscular Alphas sprawled out all across the corridor with blood and wounds all over them while the still fairly young Alpha looked at the sight with a blank face. Shakily, Professor McGonagall asked “What happened here?”

“Those idiots are still alive, Professor. But I demand that they be expelled for attempting to sexually assault our mates.” Yoongi answered coldly, his eyes still a bright blue as Jimin sniffled into his chest. Boiling hot fury coursed through his veins as he eyed the unconscious Alphas, a growl leaving his throat as he gripped his Omega even tighter. Professor Snape met his eyes and gave him a slight nod, silently granting him permission to take his Omega away from the area. He lifted Jimin into his arms then broke out into a fast sprint, trying to get to his room as fast as possible. Behind him, he heard Jungkook walking with Taehyung in his arms as he carried the Ravenclaw back to the Ravenclaw Tower.

Within mere seconds, Yoongi growled out the password to his private quarters and headed directly to his bedroom. Gently, he tried to lay Jimin down, only to receive a tight grip on his neck and a whimpering voice asking sadly “D-Does hyungie no-not want m-me any-anymore?”

“Of course I want you, love. Shh, don’t cry, little mate.” Yoongi cooed reassuringly at his mate, peppering gentle kisses to Jimin’s face. The Omega only continued to sniffle as he buried his face into Yoongi’s neck, breathing in Yoongi’s scent deeply as he mumbled shakily “T-They want-wanted to kn-knot me and Taetae, hyungie...I-I didn’t want them to!”

Yoongi’s inner wolf reared its head and howled furiously at hearing what Jimin confessed to him, wanting to go back to the corridor and rip the Alphas to shreds. Yoongi rubbed Jimin’s back as he whispered sweetly “It’s okay, love. I’m here, hyungie’s here now. I’ll always protect you, my little mate.”

“Never leave me, please?” Jimin whispered pleadingly, looking up at his Alpha with sad eyes. Yoongi nodded, leaning his head to brush his lips gently against Jimin’s, answering just as quietly “I’ll always stay by your side, my love.”

Yoongi maneuvered the two of them so he was lying down on the bed with Jimin lying on top of his body, refusing to budge from the Alpha’s arms. Yoongi didn’t say anything, he just indulged his mate’s silent requests. It wasn’t long before Jimin fell asleep, most likely exhausted from the shock of what happened. Yoongi continued to lay there until the familiar sight of Professor Snape’s doe Patronus arrived in the room with a short message “Please bring Mr. Park and yourself to the Headmistress’s office tomorrow evening at 6 for a meeting regarding what occurred today.”

Yoongi nodded in response, then sent his own wolf Patronus to his Professors to alert them that he would be late to his classes for an indefinite amount of time for a personal reason, but he would be in class as soon as possible. He knew for a fact that he wouldn’t be able to separate himself from Jimin for the next few weeks and both he and Jimin knew that the Omega needed his Alpha to be near him at all times now until he could feel comfortable again in the school.

True to his knowledge, Jimin refused to leave Yoongi’s side and the Alpha growled at anyone and everyone that came near them the next day. When the whispers of what happened finally reached their ears, Yoongi sneered coldly at the students as he growled challengingly and darkly “If you idiots have nothing better to do than gossip, I will be more than happy to notify your Professors that you need more work to do or you can find out what happens when you challenge me.”

“Fine, I challenge you to a duel then. Alpha to Alpha, winner gets the Omega.” came the cocky voice of an older Hufflepuff Alpha, who raked his eyes up and down Jimin’s body and making the Omega hide behind Yoongi, who smirked as he accepted the challenge. Silently, he sent a Patronus to Professor Snape that another Alpha had challenged him to a duel and that he accepted the challenge.

Not a moment later, the familiar doe Patronus came back with a cat Patronus with the same message “The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has acknowledged that fifth-year Hufflepuff Alpha Justin Bridges has challenged seventh-year Slytherin Alpha Min Yoongi for the hand of Omega Park Jimin. May the best Alpha win.”

“Hyungie…..” Jimin whimpered, tiny hand clutching at the back of Yoongi’s robe. Yoongi gave his Omega a reassuring smile then whipped his robe off to reveal that the older Slytherin was wearing a tight black v-neck and black skinny jeans, making the students surrounding them gasp at the sight of the Slytherin Alpha’s slim, yet muscular body. After Jimin got over his shock at seeing his Alpha in such tight clothing, he glared at the other Omegas who were ogling his Alpha. He gasped when Yoongi tilted his head up and kissed him hard in front of everybody, making the Omega blush at the gesture then he nodded when Yoongi whispered “Just watch hyungie win this for you, love.”

Jimin backed up a bit then watched with wide eyes as Yoongi began shooting spells at his opponent wandlessly, making the other Alpha stagger back at the intensity of all the spells being shot rapid-fire at him. Seeing an opening, Yoongi shot forward and swept the other Alpha’s legs out from under him. Placing his foot at the Alpha’s throat, Yoongi growled darkly “Yield.”

“I yield.” the Hufflepuff Alpha finally bit out through clenched teeth after struggling for a bit, but unable to remove the Slytherin’s foot from his throat. Yoongi smirked cockily then released the other Alpha, strolling back to his stunned mate. Leaning down, he captured his mate’s plump lips in another passionate kiss, swallowing the adorable gasp that escaped his mate’s lips. Pulling away, Yoongi grinned wolfishly at his mate’s flushed face before wrapping an arm around Jimin’s tiny waist and leading them to the Headmistress’s office.

Entering the office, Yoongi nodded to their Head of House  and bowed slightly in respect to Professor McGonagall then narrowed his eyes at the five Alphas who had attempted to assault his mate. Jimin pressed himself closer to Yoongi’s body then darted over to his parents with Yoongi in tow once he caught sight of them.

“Hi Eomma, hi Appa.” Jimin greeted happily, hugging his parents who stared in shock at their baby boy with an Alpha. Yoongi bowed as he greeted them “Hello abeonim and eomeonim, I am Min Yoongi, your son’s mate.”

“M-Mate?” echoed Jimin’s parents faintly as they watched in awe at Jimin hugging Yoongi, who wrapped a protective arm around their son’s waist. Jimin nodded as he replied with a finger pointing to the five Alphas from yesterday’s incident “Yoongi-hyungie’s my mate and he’s been protecting me! He rescued me from those Alpha’s!”

“Thank you for protecting our son, Yoongi-ssi.” Jimin’s father thanked the Slytherin gratefully, making a move to bow but Yoongi stopped him “It’s my pleasure to look after your son, abeonim.”

“What is going on here? Why were we summoned to the school?” shrill voices asked indignantly as a group of parents entered the office, along with Jungkook and Taehyung, behind Professor McGonagall who took her seat behind her desk. Jungkook and Taehyung rushed over to where Yoongi and Jimin were with Jimin’s parents, hugging the couple then turning their attention to the Headmistress when they heard her clear her throat.

“Thank you all for coming here on such short notice. An incident occurred yesterday between these nine students and one of the Alphas has demanded that the five culprits be expelled from the school as a result. I ask you all here today to listen to the full story from the parties involved and we shall see what course of action we will be taking.” Professor McGonagall stated, her voice void of any emotion but they could all see the anger swirling in her eyes. The guilty party all nodded and gulped fearfully when they caught of Yoongi’s cold eyes.

Jimin and Taehyung shared uneasy looks with Jimin tightening his grip on Yoongi’s hand as the two Omegas began to tell everyone what happened with slightly shaky voices “Taehyung and I were on our way to the Ravenclaw Common Room to study for Professor Flitwick’s test, but they surrounded us and were saying rude things. We got scared and then, he” - with a finger pointing to the Alpha - “said that we would be good fucks and that he couldn’t wait to knot us.”

The guilty Alphas shivered in fear when Yoongi’s livid eyes landed on them, the Slytherin Alpha growling lowly. Before any of them could do or say anything though, one of the mothers who had followed Professor McGonagall into the office shrieked shrilly “MY BABY DIDN’T DO ANYTHING WRONG!”

“Are you calling my mate a liar?” Yoongi growled, his magic flaring up and showing everyone just why he was the heir of the Min Family. The mothers shrank back at his tone, but the one continued to defend their son weakly “My son wouldn’t do anything like this.”

“Fine, we have memories of the incident from the parties involved.” Professor Snape uttered exasperatedly with a annoyed look at the mother, retrieving the vials that contained the memories of the incident then dropping them all into the Pensieve. Jimin’s parents squeezed their sons shoulders and glared at the parents of the other Alphas as they were all pulled into the memories. While the parents watched the memories, Yoongi sat down in empty chair and let out a soft whoosh of air when Jimin dropped down onto his lap and rested his head against the Alpha’s shoulder while his hands played with Yoongi’s fingers. Jungkook and Taehyung remained standing up, whispering quietly to one another about what would happen to the Alphas.

When the parents finally emerged from the Pensieve, they all couldn’t help but coo at the adorable sight of Jimin resting on Yoongi while the Alpha stroked the Omega’s hair. Jimin’s parents walked over to them quietly as they murmured their blessing in Yoongi’s ear, making the Alpha smile gratefully at them. On the other hand, the parents of the five Alphas turned their furious gazes on to their children before telling Professor McGonagall that they agree with the expulsion and apologizing to both Taehyung and Jimin for their children’s actions. Professors  McGonagall and Snape nodded, then dismissed Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, and Yoongi.

Jimin hugged his friends good night then walked hand-in-hand with Yoongi back down to the Slytherin Dungeons to their room. In their quarters, Jimin yawned cutely before pouting when Yoongi tapped his nose and reminded him to shower and brush his teeth before bed. Yoongi only chuckled at the pout, kissing Jimin gently and nipping at the younger’s bottom lip then ushering the Omega into the bathroom.

While Jimin was occupied in the one bathroom, he went to use the other one. Once he was done with his shower, he dressed himself in a simple t-shirt and sweatpants before walking back over to his bedroom. Immediately, his eyes zoned in on the form of Jimin stretched out across his bed. With a fond smile, Yoongi tucked the Omega in before climbing into the bed himself. Jimin cuddled into his side as he pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Jimin’s lips, making the younger whine and purse his lips until Yoongi finally kissed him on the lips.

With a content sigh, Jimin snuggled even further into Yoongi’s body before drifting off to sleep.


	12. A Deal?

**_Chapter 12 - A Deal?_ **

“Um, Jimin, you know there’s a wolf on top of you, right?” one of the Alpha male Slytherins asked Jimin nervously, eying the large wolf that was Yoongi warily. Yoongi didn’t even bother to respond, just flicked his tail slightly. Jimin, on the other hand, nodded groggily then turned back around on the sofa to continue his nap, not even slightly disturbed by the wolf that was lying on top of him.

“Should we get Professor Snape? Don’t panic, I’ll get rid of the wolf soon!” Jimin groaned as the other Alpha’s voice rose with hysteria before finally snapping angrily “I AM PERFECTLY FINE! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!”

Yoongi blinked in surprise at his mate’s outburst, licking at those cute chubby cheeks to comfort his angry mate while asking him through their mind link ‘Chickie? What’s wrong? Talk to me, please?’

‘I hate how everyone is overreacting about what happened and I really hate how they’re treating me right now. I just wanna forget about it and move on, but they’re making it so hard, hyungie. I don’t want you to stop, but make them stop.’ Jimin finally answered after a few moments of silence, burying his face into the soft white fur. Yoongi knew that he was already being more protective of his mate than usual, which Jimin didn’t have a problem with, but the two of them heard the rumors that everyone was whispering about the Omega and about what had happened.

Of course they all pitied the Omega for having been caught in the situation, but the House of Slytherin really was getting on their nerves. It seemed like wherever they went, there was always a group of Slytherin students nearby to make sure that nothing happened to young Omega, even though Yoongi had already gotten the job of being Jimin’s personal escort and bodyguard. For the love of all Magick, he almost attacked another Alpha student when the Alpha student attempted to follow them to class because he “just wanted to make sure nothing happened to the little Omega.”

But instead, Jimin sassed the Alpha right back “Well in case your eyes stopped working, I have my Alpha with me at all times now so go away!”

‘Hyungie……...can you claim me soon?’ Jimin’s timid voice broke Yoongi out of his thoughts. Surprised by the sudden question, he shifted back and quickly dressed himself with a quick spell as he asked confusedly “Chickie, what brought this on? You already know my answer.”

Jimin pouted as he mumbled shyly with his eyes cast downwards “I wanna be mated to hyungie and I wanna have hyungie’s scent on me….”

A soft look came over Yoongi’s face as he got off of Jimin, making the Omega cry out at the loss of the warm body. Yoongi lifted Jimin into his arms as he began walking to their private quarters while asking “Baby chick, how about I make a deal with you?”

“A deal? What kind of a deal?” Jimin asked warily, pressing a kiss to Yoongi’s neck and cheek. Yoongi grinned at him then unceremoniously dumped him onto the bed in what was supposed to be Yoongi’s bedroom, but turned into theirs. Jimin watched with shocked wide eyes as Yoongi climbed on top of him, pinning his small hands with one big hand up against the headboard while the Alpha’s dark and heavy gaze raked down his body slowly. Jimin felt his face flush as he stammered “Hy-hyungie, wa-what are you doing?”

“I’ll make a deal with you, baby. I’ll help you with your heats, but I’ll only use my fingers and mouth. Then, I’ll claim and mate you once I win both competitions. How does that sound, my little mate?” Yoongi’s low voice asked huskily as his lips nibbled lightly on Jimin’s collarbone and making the younger gulp nervously. Wiggling a bit, Jimin asked timidly “You promise, hyungie?”

“My darling mate, you should know that I am a man of my word.,” Yoongi growled raspily into Jimin’s ear. “But yes, I, Min Yoongi, promise to claim you, Park Jimin, as my mate when I win both the Hogwarts Annual Dueling Championship and the International Magical Beings Dueling Tournament.”

Jimin giggled as Yoongi pressed gentle kisses to his face before finally kissing his lips, relishing in the delighted sighs from the Omega.

 


	13. The Championship Preliminaries

**_Chapter 13 - The Championship Preliminaries_ **

Loud cheers erupted from all around the Quidditch Pitch that had been modified to hold a giant stage in which the participants of the Hogwarts Annual Dueling Championship would be dueling on while protection spells surrounded the bleachers in order to ensure that stray spells wouldn’t be able to harm the students, parents, and the teachers. Classes had been cancelled for the week in order for the students to fully participate and celebrate the competition with their friends and families.

Jimin had spent the entire day yesterday watching Yoongi practice dueling with his a training dummy, awestruck by how fast and quickly the Alpha was able to disarm and destroy the dummy. Then he was given the task of waking the Alpha up early so they could head over to the pitch earlier in order for Jimin to get a good seat and so Yoongi could join the other participants. Yeah, waking up Yoongi was a lot harder than Jimin thought to say the least; Jimin tried almost every method he knew from past experiences of waking up Taehyung and Jungkook, pouting when he failed until he finally gave up and straddled the Alpha as he demanded “If you don’t wake up, Alpha, I’ll find another Alpha!!”

In a flash, Yoongi had him pinned under the older’s body while hungry lips captured his own plump ones in a brutal kiss, making him dazed from the attack. Breathing heavily, Jimin blinked and smiled innocently up at his Alpha’s unamused face, cooing cutely “Good morning, hyungie!”

“Good morning to you too, my love.” Yoongi murmured back, kissing his Omega gently this time then getting up to use the bathroom. While Yoongi was in the bathroom, Jimin dressed himself in warm clothes, picking out a random long-sleeved shirt and skinny jeans to go with his Converse then topping it off with a big fluffy sweater. He jumped when Yoongi’s arms wrapped around his waist and the raspy voice he came to adore whispered “You’re so beautiful, Minnie. I’m honored to be your Alpha.”

“Hyungie, you’re making me blush.” Jimin whined, bringing his sweater paws up and hiding his face from his Alpha. Yoongi only chuckled and pressed a kiss to Jimin’s blonde locks before releasing the younger from his arms to get dressed. Since he was participating in the competition, he decided to wear a regular black long-sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans with his favorite pair of combat boots. As a wolf shifter, his body heat was a lot higher than a normal person’s so he would be fine without a jacket but he frowned when he saw that Jimin wasn’t wearing a jacket, asking worriedly “Baby, are you sure you’ll be warm enough with just a sweater?”

“Huh? I should be okay, hyungie. It’s not too cold outside, is it?” Jimin answered, looking over himself. Yoongi’s frown only deepened, reaching into his closet to bring out a black trench coat and draping it over Jimin until the younger slipped his hands through the sleeves while Yoongi buttoned him up. Bringing the sleeves closer, Jimin sighed contently at the scent of Yoongi surrounding him. Looking up adoringly, Jimin mewled happily when his Alpha kissed him again gently.

“There, now my baby won’t get cold.” Yoongi murmured, lacing their hands together then leading the younger out of their quarters and to the Great Hall, where the house elves brought them their breakfast. After breakfast, the two of them walked hand-in-hand to the Quidditch Pitch, where Jimin darted up to sit in the Slytherin bleachers while Yoongi went straight to the middle of the pitch, where the stage was. Jimin blushed a bright red and hid his face in his sweater paws when Yoongi turned and winked at him with a sly smirk, knowing very well what the Alpha was smirking about. 

Before long, the other participants arrived with the students and teachers. Taehyung and Seokjin joined Jimin in the Slytherin bleachers, waving to their Alphas and Hoseok who were joining the other participants. Almost an hour later, parents began arriving and Jimin couldn’t help the gasp that left his lips when he finally saw his Alpha’s parents after Taehyung pointed the couple out to them. As if sensing his staring, Yoongi’s mother turned to look at him curiously then winked at him, making him “eep!” and hide his face in mortification. All the parents went to join the professors in the Faculty Box then Headmistress McGonagall finally started the competition, using the Sonorous Charm to amplify her voice “Ladies and gentlemen! It is with great pleasure that I announce the start of the Hogwarts Annual Dueling Championship! First, we have the Preliminary Rounds in which the winner will then move on to the Semi-Finals. The winners of the Semi-Finals will then compete in the Grand Final in an all-out brawl! As per usual, the first place winner gets the prize of 300 Galleons and the Championship Trophy! Second place will get 150 Galleons, and the third place gets 50 Galleons. May the best dueler win!”

The first preliminary round was over before Jimin could blink with Park Chanyeol winning in less than 5 minutes and a single spell, making the Ravenclaws and Baekhyun cheer loudly. To his surprise, he joined Taehyung and Jin in betting on who would win in the preliminary rounds when they became bored of the duels while Jin provided the best commentary Jimin had ever heard with lines like “I’m pretty sure my great-grandma can duel better than him” and “Can you hurry up? I feel like I’m turning 100 years old just by watching you!” 

Jimin joined in cheering for Namjoon and Jungkook when it was their turn, and was stunned into silence when it was Yoongi’s turn, who turned and smirked at Jimin again. To his surprise, Professor Snape’s voice announced dryly “And now, ladies and gentlemen, the reigning champion of the Hogwarts Annual Dueling Champions! Min Yoongi!”

Yoongi’s parents began cheering with Taehyung and Jin when Yoongi’s round started. Jimin watched fascinatedly as his Alpha seemed to just stand there until his opponent shot a spell at him. Then, Yoongi began shooting spells back ten-fold until his opponent finally yielded, making Yoongi’s parents cheer even louder. Once the preliminaries were done, Jimin dashed out of his seat to launch himself into Yoongi’s arms as he squealed “You were amazing, hyungie!”

“Thank you, love.” Yoongi murmured, kissing Jimin’s forehead then asked somewhat nervously “Are you okay with meeting my parents right now? My mother really wants to meet you.”

Jimin bit his lip then nodded, lacing his hand with Yoongi’s and bringing his other arm up to hug Yoongi’s arm as the Alpha lead the two of them to his parents. When they arrived, Jimin squeaked when Yoongi’s mom pulled him away from his Alpha and cupped his face in her dainty hands while squealing “Honey! Honey! Look how adorable our son’s mate is!”

Shyly, his eyes flicked over to Yoongi’s father who was watching them with amused eyes as he said “Ji-Hyo, my dear, you’re going to make the boy explode if you keep squishing his cheeks like that.”

Yoongi’s mom released his cheeks, letting Jimin move back to the comfort of Yoongi’s arms. Smiling slightly, Yoongi introduced his parents “Chickie, these are my parents - my dad, Min Dae-Hyun, and my mom, Min Ji-Hyo.”

“Hello, I’m Park Jimin. It’s nice to meet you, abeonim and eomonim.” Jimin greeted them shyly, lacing his hand with Yoongi’s and hugging the Alpha’s arm again. Yoongi’s dad nodded approvingly at him while Yoongi’s mom cooed at how adorable they were and what a cute couple they made. Yoongi already knew that his parents approved of Jimin, especially after he had sent them a picture of Jimin and him cuddling in bed, but it felt good to see their approval in person. 

“We like him, Yoongi-ah. Bring him home sometime for dinner, okay?” Yoongi’s dad asked, smiling warmly at Jimin and making the young Omega smile back. Yoongi’s mom pinched his cheek again then kissed both of their foreheads before waving goodbye. Once his parents were gone, Yoongi cupped Jimin’s face in his hands and gently rubbed Jimin’s abused cheeks then kissed him gently, murmuring apologetically “I’m sorry about my mom, she has a bad habit of squishing things.”

“It’s okay, hyungie. I’m just glad they like me.” Jimin replied back, smiling sweetly. He tilted his head curiously when Yoongi snorted “My parents don’t just like you. They absolutely adore you, my mom told me she expects wedding invitations soon.”

Jimin’s eyes widened at the news, his cheeks flushing brightly. Yoongi laughed at his mate’s adorable reaction, drawing the Omega into a hug as their friends came to join them.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Semi-Final Rounds (Part 1)

**_Chapter 14 - Semi Final Rounds (Part 1)_ **

_ “AQUA ERUCTO!” _

_ “ARRESTO MOMENTUM!” _

Students cheered as they were doused with water from the first semi-final battle between an Omega Hufflepuff boy named Yoo Kihyun and a Alpha Ravenclaw girl named Shin Jimin. The two of them had been going at it for almost an hour now, neither one of them willing to surrender to the other. Jimin, and Taehyung watched with bated breaths as the Ravenclaw conjured up as a flock of birds, only for Kihyun to cast  _ “Cantis!”  _

On cue, the Ravenclaw sang once the spell hit her while Kihyun shot another spell to get rid of the birds that had been conjured. Seeing a smirk on Kihyun’s face, Jimin leaned forward expectantly to watch the Hufflepuff end the round with a final spell “ _ Everte Statum _ !”

The Ravenclaw was blasted backwards, landing on the ground of the Pitch. Groaning weakly, she finally yielded, making the Hufflepuffs and Omegas cheer for Kihyun, who bowed then jumped off the stage to help the Ravenclaw girl up. Shaking hands, they grinned at each other as the next two participants got on the stage. Baekhyun, who had been sitting beside Jimin, squealed loudly when he saw that his best friend and fellow Omega, Kyungsoo, was one of the participants but his smile dropped when he saw that his best friend was going up against one of the most hated Alphas in the school, the arrogant Justin Bridges from Hufflepuff House. 

“I hate that guy so much. He thinks that just because he’s an Alpha, he can get any Omega he wants.” Baekhyun growled angrily, relaxing slightly when Jimin rubbed his shoulders comfortingly as he said “He challenged my Alpha for my hand, but Yoongi-hyung won the challenge in like seconds.”

“Oooh, that must’ve been hilarious! I can’t wait to see how my SooSoo will defeat his ugly ass!” Baekhyun cackled, hearing how the arrogant Alpha had been bested by his friend’s Alpha only to be defeated within seconds. Turning their attention back to the match, Jimin couldn’t help but laugh along with Baekhyun and the rest of the school when Kyungsoo continued to sass the arrogant Alpha while shooting spells randomly “I pity the person who’s going to be willing to be your mate, your face alone makes me want to puke.”

“You little -!” Justin began to growl, only to yelp when a spell hit his chest and he began shrinking until the entire school erupted into loud, roaring laughter at the sight of the Alpha having been turned into a duck. Smirking, Kyungsoo cooed unsympathetically “Aww, is the little baby Alpha upset that an Omega beat him? That’s too bad.”

With his head held high, Kyungsoo jumped off the stage after bowing to the teachers and sauntered off into the crowd of participants. Jimin was surprised when a raven Patronus landed in front of him and Baekhyun, but laughed when he heard the message “I kinda wish that we were allowed to use harsher spells since that dick of an Alpha wouldn’t leave me alone, but I’ll settle for this.”

“OH MY GOD, JONGIN’S NEXT!” Baekhyun screeched when he finally saw the next two participants. Curious, Jimin asked “Why are you so excited, Baekkie?”

“Because Jongin has the hots for my SooSoo and the two of them have this bet. If Jongin can last until the rounds, then my SooSoo will go on a date with him.” Baekhyun answered, his eyes trained sharply on the Alpha. His mouth in an “o”, Jimin scanned the crowd of participants to look for Kyungsoo and internally squealed at the look of admiration on the other Omega’s face but smiled brightly when he caught Yoongi’s eye and blushed darkly when he heard Yoongi’s voice whisper in his head ‘My gorgeous baby, so perfect for me.’

Turning back to the match, he was confused by how still the Alpha Jongin was until he caught sight of a familiar evil glint in Jongin’s eyes. He and Baekhyun both gulped nervously when the opponent sneered “What kind of Alpha are you? You’re not even gonna make the first move? How weak.”

Unfortunately for the opponent, his words didn’t have the desired effect he was looking for and yelped when Jongin casted a spell that had his opponent running around the stage while trying to avoid a rain of fireballs. Boredly, Jongin cancelled the spell then casted “ _ Furmonculus! Immobulus! _ ”

With his opponent rendered unable to move, Jongin was declared the winner of the round. Bowing, he got off the stage and walked over to Kyungsoo, who watched with wide eyes as his lips were captured in a soft kiss by the Alpha. Playfully, Baekhyun blew a kiss to Chanyeol and giggled when the Alpha blew one back while Jimin waved a small hand to his Alpha, who waved back with a sly wink.

When the last round, a battle between a Slytherin Omega and a Hufflepuff Omega, ended, Jimin ran down the bleachers to fling himself into Yoongi’s arms. Burying his face in the warm chest, he greeted shyly “Hi hyungie.”

“Hello to you too, chickie. Did you enjoy yourself, love?” Yoongi laughed lightly at the bundle of happiness latched onto his front. Jimin nodded as he answered “Yeah, I’m just glad that I had Taehyung and Baekhyun to keep me company since Jin-hyung wasn’t feeling too well.”

“Baby, it’s not that Jin-hyung wasn’t feeling too well. Why do you think Jin-hyung and Namjoon-ah weren’t here?” Yoongi asked slyly then chuckled at his mate’s response of “Well since Jinnie-hyung and Joonie-hyung are mates, I guess Joonie-hyung was taking care of Jinnie-hyung today?”

“Oh, you are too precious, little mate.” Yoongi whispered, ducking his head to kiss his mate’s pillowy ones. Squeaking adorably, Jimin whacked at his Alpha’s chest “Isn’t it true then?”

He huffed when all he got was a smirk from Yoongi.

Meanwhile in the Ravenclaw Prefect Boy’s private rooms, a certain Omega was being ravished by his Alpha. 

 


	15. Semi-Final Rounds (Part 2)

**_Chapter 15 - The Semi-Final Rounds (Part 2)_ **

“Come on, love. It’s time to wake up.” Yoongi crooned gently to the burrito of blankets lying on his chest, one of his arms wrapped around his mate’s waist while the other one stroked the top of Jimin’s head that poked out of the burrito. Jimin groaned as his eyes fluttered awake, those beautiful warm mocha brown eyes and those adorable chubby cheeks puffy from sleep. With a soft smile, Yoongi pressed a kiss to Jimin’s forehead, his eyes and nose, then cheeks, and finally, those soft plump lips as he unwrapped his precious mate from the blankets. 

“Good morning, hyungie.” Jimin whispered, kissing the smooth skin of his Alpha’s cheek then getting up from the bed to use the bathroom. Yoongi watched his mate with loving eyes then got up to use the other bathroom. When he came back to the room, he was greeted with the adorable sight of his mate dressed in one of his hoodies and a pair of jeans with his back turned. With a mischievous glint in his eyes, Yoongi crept forward then pounced on his mate, drawing a squeal from the younger. Turning his head around, Jimin smiled beautifully at his Alpha, earning him a kiss on the lips. Pulling away, Yoongi dressed himself quickly in a regular black v-neck shirt and black skinny jeans. Once he was done putting his combat boots on, he grabbed his Omega’s hands then lead the two of them to the Quidditch Pitch for the second round of the semi-finals. 

Today, it would be his turn to fight in the semi-finals, along with Namjoon and Hoseok. 

And may Mother Magic help his opponent because he refused to lose to another Alpha.

Before Jimin could go find a seat in the bleachers, he let out a startled gasp when he was spun around and found himself being kissed passionately by his Alpha. Moaning softly, his small hands clutched at the front of Yoongi’s shirt, feeling something stir in his belly. Breaking apart, he mewled when Yoongi nipped sharply at his bottom lip. Huskily, Yoongi’s low voice rasped “That’s only a sneak peek at what’s to come, baby.”

With a flushed face, Jimin hurriedly went to go find a seat after feeling Yoongi smack his butt lightly and squeaking. Yoongi smirked hungrily to himself, watching his mate’s cute little butt jiggle as Jimin ran away to go sit in the bleachers. Turning back to the stage, he watched as the first pair of opponents went against each other until it was his turn. On the stage, he noticed that his opponent was another female Alpha from Gryffindor then glanced at his mate out of the corner of his eye and quickly said through their mental link ‘Only watch me, baby.’

The two Alphas bowed to each other, but Yoongi kept his eyes trained on the Alpha as he straightened back up. Of course, he already had a battle strategy in his mind so all he needed to do was wait for his opponent to make the first move, which was casting the Ventus Charm to use a gust of wind to push Yoongi off the stage. Yoongi couldn’t help but feel offended by the Gryffindor’s choice of spell, then growled “ _ Tarantallegra! _ ”

The Gryffindor began dancing uncontrollably, but continued to fire off spells at Yoongi “ _ Titallando! Steleus! Stupefy! Immobulus! _ ”

Yoongi waved his hand lazily, erecting a barrier to shield himself from the Gryffindor’s spells. Narrowing his eyes, he waited until he spotted what he was looking for - the tiny little opening of time when the Gryffindor was shooting her spells. Smirking darkly, Yoongi readied the spell on his tongue then fired “ _ Petrificus Totalus! _ ”

The Gryffindor screeched in anger as her body completely stiffened until she fell over. With a smirk, Yoongi bowed as he was declared winner then leapt off the stage. Hearing his mate squeal delightedly through their mental link ‘Hyungie, you were amazing!’

‘Thank you, little mate of mine. Did you enjoy watching the battle?’ Yoongi asked, conjuring up a bottle of water then taking a swig. Even though they were far apart from each other, he could sense his mate getting shy as he heard the response ‘Mhm, hyungie looks really cool!’

Grinning, Yoongi murmured a quick thank you to his mate. Then his grin turned wicked as he showed Jimin what he planned on doing to his Omega as soon as they were back in their room. As if on cue, Jimin stuttered through their mental link embarrassedly ‘Hyu-hyungie! Stop! I’m in public!’

Yoongi’s grin spread wider before he decided to have mercy on his mate. He turned his attention back to the semifinals, cheering Namjoon and Hoseok on when it was their turn. When all the semifinals were done and over with for the day, he found Jimin and rushed them back to their private quarters by scooping the Omega up into his arms then using his enhanced speed to sprint back to the castle. 

In their room, Yoongi tossed Jimin onto their bed then crawled on top of his slender mate. Eyes wide with surprise, Jimin moaned as Yoongi kissed him roughly, suckling on his lips and tongue then biting down gently on his bottom lip. Gasping, he opened his mouth instinctively for Yoongi to slip his tongue in then pressed his body to his Alpha’s, enjoying the rough, yet passionate kiss while he wrapped his arms around Yoongi’s neck. When Yoongi finally broke away from his lips so he could breathe, he yelped then groaned at the feeling of his Alpha sucking and biting at the sensitive skin of his neck. Unfortunately for him, Yoongi stopped all too soon to smirk down at the heavily panting Omega whose neck was now covered with his love bites.    
  
  
  
  



	16. The Grand Finale

**_Chapter 16 - The Grand Finale_ **

Loud cheers erupted from all around the stadium as the winners of the semi-finals appeared on the stage that had expanded even more to cover majority of the entire ground. Students from all around cheered on for the members of their Houses with parents cheering on for their children as well. Jimin found himself sitting with his friends and his Alpha’s parents in a private box as they all cheered for their Alphas. When Jin joined them in the box, Jimin finally realized with a gentle flush what his Alpha had been talking about when he caught sight of the purplish love bites on his friend’s neck and collarbones. 

“Come now, dear. The all-out brawl should be beginning soon!” Yoongi’s mother chirped excitedly, pulling Jimin forward to sit in the front row of the box with her and her husband. Seeing his Alpha standing there in a battle-ready stance with confidence radiating off of his slim form, Jimin couldn’t help but gasp in awe and wave excitedly. Through their mental link, Jimin whispered shyly ‘Good luck, hyungie! I can’t wait to watch you duel!’

Yoongi’s eyes flicked up to his and he raised his right hand in a salute before he went to go stand in position with the rest of the final participants. Out of the 100 students who had first begun in the competition, only 12 of them remained. Yoongi glanced quickly at his friends and at his Omega’s friends, knowing very well that he would have to go easy on them unless he wanted to risk his mate’s wrath. 

Once all twelve of them were in their respective positions, they waited for the signal from Professor McGonagall to begin. Fortunately for Yoongi, he was the only one capable of wandless and nonverbal magic after another quick glance to see how the other students were going to fight.

The second they heard the bang from Professor McGonagall, spells began flying through the air to try to hit one another. Yoongi, on the other hand, disillusioned himself and simply sat down to wait out the battle. There was no point in him trying to battle when the others could take down each other for him until the final ones were left standing.

_ “RICTUMSEMPRA!” _

_ “EXPELLIARMUS!” _

_ “EBUBLIO!” _

_ “CONFRINGO!” _

‘Hyungie, where are you? Are you okay?’ He heard Jimin fret worriedly through their mental link. Chuckling at how concerned Jimin was, Yoongi answered reassuringly ‘Don’t worry, baby. I’m perfectly fine.’

He watched amusedly as the Omega named Kyungsoo used the Blasting Curse on an Alpha from Hufflepuff then snickered when the same Omega shot Incendio at another Alpha. Namjoon and Hoseok were duelling hard against each other, neither one willing to give in to the other while Jungkook was dueling an Omega and a Alpha at the same time, shooting random hexes and curses at the two of them until he blasted the two of them off with a strong  _ “EXPULSO!” _

With only Kyungsoo and the Alpha named Jongin left along with his friends, Yoongi took off his Disillusionment Charm and strolled casually over to them. Seeing him, his friends and the imprinted couple gathered together to try to duel him all at once, making it five-against-one. 

Everyone watched with bated breaths as the group and the single Alpha stared at each other. Jimin whimpered subconsciously, moving closer to his Alpha’s mother for comfort. Ji-Hyo smiled endearingly down at her son’s adorable mate, wrapping a slender arm around the male Omega’s shoulders and rubbing his arm soothingly. She and her husband were used to seeing their son’s method of battling and dueling, but since it was Jimin’s first time, he was most definitely worried for his Alpha’s safety. 

_ “LOCOMOTOR WIBBLY!” _

_ “TARANTALLEGRA!” _

In the blink of an eye, Yoongi had moved out of the way and sent Kyungsoo and Jongin flying back with a harsh growl of  _ “VENTUS!” _

Glaring at his friends, he sneered “HIt me with your best shot then.”

Hoseok was the first to attack, shooting the Orbis Jinx at him while Jungkook shot the Knockback Jinx. Yoongi thanked his family for having so much Creature blood in him, using his enhanced speed to move around until he began shooting spells back.

Sparks and insults flew around as the students and parents cheered, each of them wanting their Alpha/House member to win. Grinning wildly, Yoongi ducked under a spell and growled  _ “EXPUSLO! CONFRINGO!” _

With loud yelps, his friends flew off the stage to land on the soft, cushioned ground as silence fell around the stadium until the Slytherin House thundered uproariously at their reigning champion winning yet again. With a grin, he levitated his friends back onto the stage while the Professors made their way down to the stage. With a proud smile, Professor McGonagall handed him the Championship Trophy and the sack of Galleons as he bowed in respect to the elderly witch. He glanced upwards to see his mate’s face glowing brightly with admiration and sent his Omega a warm smile. 

“Congratulations, hyungie!” Jimin chirped happily, hugging his Alpha tightly with a beaming smile. Yoongi bent his head down to brush their lips together as he murmured “Thank you, love. I told you I would win for you.”

“Congratulations, son!” Yoongi’s parents both yelled, hugging both their son and their son’s mate tightly in a group hug. Pulling away, Yoongi’s mom declared excitedly “Why don’t we all go out to eat this weekend to celebrate?”

“Sure, mom. That sounds like fun.” Yoongi answered, wrapping an arm around Jimin’s waist while his father just nodded along with his wife’s suggestion. Yoongi snickered, only to earn a half-hearted glare from his father; the two of them knew that while his father may be an Alpha, his Omega mother wore the pants in their relationship and had the last word in all decisions, even though his father was already so whipped for the beautiful woman.

“Alright then, dears. You two run along and go celebrate with your friends we’ll meet you two this weekend!” Yoongi’s mom waved goodbye to them, dragging her husband away. Jimin giggled as he waved bye to his Alpha’s mom then squealed in surprise when he was scooped up so he was being held bridal-style by his Alpha. Looking up curiously, he gasped softly and his eyes fluttered shut gently when his Alpha kissed him. Since his eyes were closed, he blinked in confusion when he opened them again to find that they were in their room.

‘Here you go, love.” Yoongi uttered softly, handing the sack of money to the Omega, who looked at it curiously. Poking it with a finger, Jimin asked “What is it, hyungie?”

“The money from the competition, love. I want you to have it.” Yoongi answered, using a spell to put the trophy in his trophy case back at his home. Jimin’s eyes widened as he looked down at the sack as he protested “Uh uh! I can’t take this, hyungie, it’s your winnings!”

“And you’re my mate and I want you to have it, my love.,” Yoongi frowned sadly, making Jimin whimper subconsciously. “Are you going to reject my gift to you?”

Jimin pouted then sighed dejectedly, huffing “I accept your present, hyungie. Don’t use those eyes on me!”

“Thank you, baby.” Yoongi grinned victoriously, kissing Jimin’s soft lips yet again.

  
  



	17. How to Win Over Your Omega 101

**_Chapter 17 - How to Win Over Your Omega 101_ **

Jimin carefully polished his latest courting gift from Yoongi, who had been leaving him random presents throughout the days of the week, a total of almost 12 different presents.

The very first courting present had been the winnings from the Championship, which he put into his Gringotts vault as soon as he could. Putting down the newest trinket, he placed it back on the shelf the room had provided him with then took a step back to look at all of his courting presents, especially the one dangling around his neck, which was the second present Yoongi had given him -  a beautiful silver and gold necklace with their first initials intertwined.

Looking back up at the shelf, a soft smile graced his angelic features when his eyes skimmed over the third and fourth presents, the third present being a pair of earrings and the fourth being a set of rings. He still remembered how surprised he was when he had wandered back into his own room to find two elegantly wrapped presents sitting there on his bed with a handwritten note from Yoongi.

 

_To my beloved mate Park Jimin,_

_Thank you for being my mate. I am grateful to have someone as beautiful and kind as you to be my mate. Your first courting gift from me was the winnings from the Championship and your second courting gift was the necklace that you wear proudly around your neck. Now, I know that you have been wanting to get your ears pierced for some time now, so I hope you will enjoy your third courting present and I hope to be able to see your adorable little fingers adorned with your fourth courting present._

_I Love You, my beautiful Omega._

_Your Alpha,_

_Min Yoongi_

When he had returned to the room later that day, Yoongi was surprised when a ball of happiness attacked his face with kisses and squeals of happiness about the courting presents he had left for his Omega to find. His breath was taken away when he saw the sterling silver earrings dangling from his Omega’s ears and he gently kissed each and every knuckle of Jimin’s little hands that were adorned with the ring set he had custom made.

The next day, Yoongi sneaked into Jimin’s room to leave the next four courting presents he wanted to give his Omega - present number five was the entire series of manga that Jimin absolutely adored while present number six was the entire anime series for that manga. Presents number seven and eight were a set of twelve handwoven silk shirts that he made himself from Acromantula silk after he had overheard his Omega complaining about his nightshirts were becoming itchy and rough on his sensitive skin. The result was a very intensely hot and passionate makeout with Jimin wearing nothing but his underwear and one of the silk shirts, which left nothing to the imagination.

The ninth present Yoongi had gifted Jimin was beautiful lullaby that he had composed himself then played for the Omega one night when the Omega had trouble falling asleep, which in turn lead to his tenth present being an intricately designed heart-shaped music box that played the lullaby when unlocked and opened by Jimin’s command.

His eleventh present was in the form of a beautiful snowy owl that was currently residing in the Owlery. He had been whining to his Alpha about being unable to talk to his parents since he had been busy with classes, the Championship, and the upcoming Tournament but he did not expect for his Alpha to come back the next day with the gorgeous owl that he named Yuki.

The last present he received from Yoongi was actually something of Yoongi’s, a tooth from the Alpha’s wolf form that the Alpha enchanted to be an emergency Portkey in case something happened and also to repel any harmful magic that targeted him. To say that Jimin was the most envied Omega in the school was an understatement since majority of the other Omegas desired to be the handsome Alpha’s mate and that jealousy only strengthened even more when they learned about the courting gifts that Jimin received.

Lost in the memories, he gasped softly when strong arms wrapped around his waist and drew him back to a warm chest as the Alpha rested his chin on his shoulder after pressing gentle kisses to the back of his neck. Turning his head slightly, he pouted his lips slightly and giggled quietly when the Alpha kissed him sweetly.

“What has you so lost in thought, my love?” Yoongi rasped out, his eyes skimming over the presents. Jimin’s smile grew wider as he answered shyly “Nothing much, I was just remembering how you kept on surprising me with the courting gifts.”

“I love you, my gorgeous angel.” Yoongi cooed, turning the Omega around in his arms and gently kissing the Omega again, making Jimin wrap his arms around the Alpha’s neck.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. My Possessive, Jealous Alpha

**_Chapter 18 - My Jealous Alpha_ **

“Alpha!” Jimin cried out, his eyes squeezing shut as, his small hands scratching at the bedsheets helplessly as he squirmed under his Alpha’s body. His skin felt like it was being electrocuted with every harsh suck and bite he received from Yoongi’s sharp teeth. The Alpha only chuckled darkly as he eyed his work that bloomed so beautifully across the Omega’s skin “My little Omega, so pretty for me.”

“Mm?” Jimin hummed absentmindedly, panting heavily against the pillow under his head. His nude body seemed glow in the moonlight, highlighting each mark Yoongi had left on his delicate skin. Yoongi gently rubbed at his Omega’s body as he cooed lovingly “My Omega. So beautiful, so delicate. All mine.”

“Yours, Alpha, always and forever.” Jimin mewled back, a moan slipping out from his lips at the feeling of Yoongi sucking lightly on his rim. He knew  very well what brought this on and he couldn’t be more pleased about it.

* * *

 

There was a week left until the International Magical Beings Dueling Tournament and the school was abuzz with excitement and renewed energy after the Hogwarts Annual Dueling Championship had ended.

Baekhyun had cackled insanely when he had caught sight of his friend Kyungsoo being dragged off by his Alpha while his own Alpha had silenced him with a passionate kiss in front of the entire student body. Taehyung and Jungkook had disappeared for a good two days then returned with their mating mark proud on display for everyone to see.

Jimin, unfortunately, had to wait until the International Magical Beings Dueling Tournament was over before his Alpha would claim him. He appreciated that his Alpha wanted them to get to know and spend time with each other first, but now, all he wanted was to be claimed by his Alpha. Fortunately, his Alpha kept his word about helping him with his heats.

He was absolutely certain that his Alpha had made him orgasm at least 5 times in one round before his heat was sated enough to let him sleep. But the aftercare his Alpha showered him with was amazing - bubble baths, cuddles, massages, and kisses…..what more could an Omega ask for?

Now that the Championship had been over with, classes had started back up again and Jimin found himself on the receiving end of showers of attention from the Hufflepuff Alpha that had previously challenged Yoongi.

An unclaimed Alpha making a move on another Alpha’s soon-to-be mate?

That was not going to end well.

* * *

 

 

Jimin had just entered their room when he found himself nude and lying face down on the bed with Yoongi hovering above him. He didn’t even get a chance to say anything since Yoongi began attacking his body with licks, sucks, and bites, leading them to where they were now.

“ALPHA!” Jimin squealed, his body lurching forward when he felt Yoongi biting down on one plump cheek.  Turning his head around, his chocolate eyes met the piercing gaze of his angry Alpha. With his eyes still on Jimin’s flushed chubby face, Yoongi crawled forward on one arm and kissed Jimin hard, swallowing the cry Jimin moaned out when he slipped his fingers of his other hand into Jimin’s hungry hole, the pads of his fingers rubbing at the sensitive walls while the tips rubbed against the sensitive bundle of nerves hidden in the Omega’s body.

“My Omega.” Yoongi growled once more, his fingers jabbing hard at the bundle of nerves as Jimin cried out again and again at the pleasure, his hands. Jimin clutched onto on what he could of his Alpha’s body as he mewled “Yours, Alpha! Only yours!”

* * *

 

“I have to go.” Jimin tried to get around the Hufflepuff Alpha as the rest of their class exited the room. Behind the Huffleuff, Jimin could sense his Alpha was waiting outside the door and as much as he enjoyed being ravished by his Alpha, he did not want to the Hufflepuff to die.

“But Jimin, we could be so good together.” the Hufflepuff tried again, raising his hands to grab at Jimin. However, the doors were flung open and a livid Min Yoongi stormed into the classroom, his magic flaring up wildly in reponse to his anger. Seeing his Alpha, Jimin darted around the Hufflepuff and launched himself into Yoongi’s open arms.

With his signature death glare aimed at the annoying Hufflepuff, Yoongi growled darkly “You come anywhere near my mate again and I can guarantee that you will never ever wake up ever again.”

With that, Yoongi swept Jimin up into his arms and carried him off while Jimin happily rubbed his face against Yoongi’s scent gland, relishing in the scent of his Alpha.

  



	19. Vacation (Part 1)

**_Chapter 19 - Vacation Part 1_ **

“Hyungie, wake up!” Jimin demanded, his eyes narrowed and his lips pursing into a pout at his still slumbering Alpha. He was trying to look intimidating, but with his chubby cheeks and angelic face, he just looked adorable. Jimin was so focused on his slumbering Alpha that he didn’t even notice the two large hands that were creeping up towards him until he was yanked down so that he ended up lying on top of his Alpha’s body.

“Baby, it’s barely 5 in the morning, why are you up so early?” Yoongi grumbled with his eyes still closed, nuzzling the top of Jimin’s head. Jimin shifted until he was nosing along Yoongi’s neck as he whined “Hyungie, you promised you would take me to see those cherry blossom trees today!”

“Yes, chickie, but the gardens aren’t going to open until 11. We have plenty of time, sweetheart.” Yoongi peeked open a eye as he murmured, pressing a kiss to Jimin’s forehead. Before Jimin could protest, a squeeze to his butt had his gasping in surprise. His face turning red, he glared up at his Alpha in embarrassment. 

“Sweetling, you know that I’m a man of my word and that I always keep my promises. Sleep for a little more, baby and then, we can go see the trees.” Yoongi cooed, rubbing Jimin’s back and making the younger whine slightly as his eyes began drooping. Yoongi continued to coo until Jimin was fast asleep against his chest “Sleep now, beautiful. I got you.”

It seemed like Jimin had barely closed his eyes when he was being gently nudged awake. Grumbling, he turned to bury his face into Yoongi’s warm chest, not wanting to wake up. Yoongi only chuckled at his mate’s reaction, kissing Jimin’s nose gently as he whispered “Come on, baby. Time to wake up.”

“No….sleepy….” Jimin whined, burying his face further. Yoongi watched Jimin with fond eyes before saying “But sweetheart, don’t you want to see the cherry blossom trees?” 

Jimin opened his eyes as he thought about it, part of him wanted to go see the trees but the other part of him just wanted to stay in bed with his Alpha all day. As if sensing Jimin’s conflict, Yoongi said softly “If you don’t want to go today, we still have 5 weeks of vacation left so we can go another time, baby.”

“Mm….can we go tomorrow then, hyungie?” Jimin asked shyly, looking up at Yoongi. The Alpha smiled adoringly down at the gorgeous Omega in his arms, gently pressing his lips against soft and plump ones in response. Jimin giggled delightedly, wrapping his short arms around what he could of his Alpha.

Almost two hours later, Yoongi found himself watching Jimin dart around the gardens excitedly from where he sat on the patio of the cafe behind the gardens. They had arrived in Tokyo, Japan the day after the International Magical Beings Dueling Tournament had ended with Yoongi winning first place as usual after an almost 3-hour long battle against a Russian Omega and since Jimin said that he had always wanted to see Japanese cherry blossom trees, Yoongi asked that their vacation be in Japan.

‘Hyungie, these flowers are absolutely beautiful!’ Jimin squealed through their mental link, making Yoongi smile at his mate’s happiness. Sweetly, he murmured back ‘They are nice to look at, but nothing compares to your beauty, my gorgeous Omega.’

Jimin threw him an absolutely dazzling smile from where he was standing in front of a rosebush, having just smelt them. When Jimin turned his head around to look at another bush, Yoongi made his way out of the cafe and to the gardens, where he quietly asked one of the workers to create small bouquets of all of their flowers and to have them sent to their hotel room. Once the order was put in, Yoongi walked over to his Omega, wrapping his arms around the small waist and pressing soft kisses to the back of Jimin’s neck. 

A few hours later, Jimin and Yoongi arrived back at their hotel after having dinner at one of the restaurants that the hotel had recommended they tried out. When Jimin opened the door to their hotel room, he gasped in delight and surprise at the beautiful bouquets of flowers that were placed throughout the room. Whirling around, he lunged at Yoongi, wrapping his arms around his Alpha’s neck and kissing the Alpha passionately.

“Thank you, Alpha.” Jimin whispered against Yoongi’s lips, his eyes shining with adoration for the older male. Yoongi simply kissed Jimin again, gently guiding the younger into the room while closing the door and locking it with a flick of his wrist. 

Laying Jimin down in the middle of the bed, Yoongi broke away to trail soft kisses down Jimin’s throat with gentle bites here and there. Jimin gasped at the sensations, his small hands coming up to grasp at Yoongi’s hair. 

“H-hyungie….are y-you..?” Jimin couldn’t finish the question as a delicate blush spread around his cheeks. Drawing himself back up, Yoongi pecked Jimin’s lips once more then answered “Not yet, just a little longer, baby.”

Jimin pouted but nodded, trusting that his Alpha would claim him when the time was right. 


	20. Vacation (Part 2)

**Chapter 20 - Vacation (Part 2)**

"HYUNGIE!" Jimin squealed, dragging the Alpha around the carnival as his wide eyes darted around excitedly.

The two of them were in still in Tokyo, Japan for the vacation that Yoongi had won from the International Magical Beings Dueling Tournament. This was their fifth day in the giant city and they had about four more weeks to enjoy their time; they had spent the first day resting in their hotel room, letting their bodies adjust to the new time zone and yesterday, they had went to see the cherry blossom trees. 

Today, Yoongi had decided to take Jimin to a carnival near their hotel so his darling could have some fun and enjoy the rides and games. They had been there since 11AM and had spent almost six hours at the carnival, just getting on the rides and munching on some snacks with Yoongi feeding Jimin. Now, it was nearing 5PM so Jimin decided that they should play the game booths instead.

He smiled fondly at his mate and allowed himself to be dragged over to a ring toss booth with giant plushies as the prizes. Spying an adorable mochi plushy and a wolf plushy, Yoongi paid for two games while Jimin cooed over the rest of the plushies. With the rings in his hand, he narrowed his eyes and focused on the bottles. With sharp flicks of his wrist, the rings went flying through the air until they spun around the necks of the bottles with both Jimin and the game booth operator staring at the bottles with surprised eyes.

"I'll take the mochi and the wolf, please." Yoongi grinned, wrapping a possessive arm around Jimin's waist. 

   

"This is for you, my love." Yoongi murmured, handing the wolf plush to a blushing Jimin while tucking the mochi plush under his arm. Jimin took the plush and squished his face into the soft fur as he smiled sweetly "Thank you, hyungie."

"Anything for you, sweetling." Yoongi crooned, leading Jimin to one of the food booths that was scattered throughout the carnival. "What do you want to eat for dinner, love?"

"Um, what do they have to eat?" Jimin asked absentmindedly, too busy rubbing his face on his wolf plush. Scanning through the menu, Yoongi answered "They have some chicken teriyaki, beef teriyaki, shrimp teriyaki, bubble tea, and a lot of different kinds of sushi."

Looking up, Jimin asked shyly "May I have chicken teriyaki and a strawberry bubble tea, please?"

"Of course, darling." Yoongi answered, pressing a kiss to the top of Jimin's fluffy hair before ushering the Omega to find a spot to sit while he ordered their food. A moment later, Yoongi found himself feeding his distracted Omega and making sure the younger took the occasional sip of their shared bubble tea.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, Jimin and Yoongi were back in their hotel room. Immediately, Jimin had dashed into the bathroom to shower after whining that he was too sweaty for hugs, leaving Yoongi to set his clothes out on the bed and put the plushes on the sofa in their hotel room. 

Jimin hummed contently as he laid on top of Yoongi with the elder's arms wrapped around his waist while his face was buried in the Alpha's chest after the Alpha had gotten out of the shower. His tiny hands clenched and unclenched as he fought his sleepiness. Chuckling quietly, Yoongi cooed "Come on, baby, it's late. It's time to sleep."

"...ngh...not sleepy...." Jimin slurred, a tiny hand coming up to rub at his eyes. Yoongi smirked as he rubbed circles into Jimin's waist and hips, trying to lull the Omega further into sleep. Jimin let out a high-pitched whine, shaking his head stubbornly as he glared at his Alpha.

"Hm? What's wrong, baby boy?" Yoongi asked, eyes full of love and concern. Jimin blushed at the endearment, feeling something stir in his belly and looking down shyly. Frowning slightly, Yoongi was confused by his mate's reaction until he realized why his mate was acting so shy. Grinning, he leaned down to whisper in Jimin's ear "Does my little mate enjoy that? Being called 'baby boy'?"

"Hyungie, stop!" Jimin squeaked, hiding his burning face in the Alpha's chest. A shiver went down his spine when he heard what his Alpha said next in a dark and lustful tone "Is that what you really want to call me, baby boy?"

Jimin's head snapped up, his pupils blown wide. Yoongi kept eye contact with Jimin as their lips molded together in a harsh kiss, Jimin mewling into Yoongi's mouth when the Alpha bit down on his bottom lip then licked his way into the Omega's mouth. Pulling away, Yoongi's wolf puffed its chest out proudly at the dazed look on his mate's face. 

Yoongi rained gentle kisses on the younger's face until a certain scent registered itself in both his nose and brain. His eyes flashing red, Yoongi growled and buried his face in the side of Jimin's neck, licking and sucking at the Omega's sensitive scent gland, where he would eventually lay his claim. 

Whimpering, Jimin clutched at his Alpha as his own eyes flashed the Omega gold color while his pheromones seemed to surround the two of them. Pulling away, Yoongi looked down at the beautiful Omega in his arms, his eyes silently asking for permission.

A nod was all he needed from the Omega. 

 

_ **It was time for him to claim his mate.** _

 


	21. The Mating

**Chapter 21 - The Mating**

Yoongi captured Jimin's plush lips in another harsh kiss, swiping his tongue across the Omega's bottom lip then licking his way into the younger's mouth. A soft groan left his throat at the taste of his mate as he gripped Jimin's hips tightly when the younger began rubbing himself against the Alpha's body. Breaking away, Yoongi began nipping and sucking on the Omega's sensitive scent gland, grinning at the soft breathy moans Jimin let out. 

"Come on, baby boy. Let Daddy hear you, hm? Be a good boy for Daddy." Yoongi commanded gently, maneuvering the two of them until Jimin was lying on the bed with Yoongi bracing himself above the Omega. Jimin's pupils were blown wide as he nodded, only to whimper pleadingly when Yoongi reprimanded him "Uh uh, love. Use your words."

"Y-yes, Daddy. Minnie will be good for you." Jimin whispered, a delicate blush spreading across his cheeks. His inner Omega preened when Yoongi looked at him proudly, kissing the Omega soundly on the lips, using his magic to get rid of their clothes then murmuring "That's my good boy."

His hands came up to clutch at Yoongi's biceps when the Alpha began attacking his nipples with harsh sucks and bites as loud mewls escaped Jimin's plush lips, his slim body squirming around slightly in pleasure. Panting slightly, he raised his eyes to meet Yoongi's dark ones as the elder lowered his head and began kissing and sucking marks into the sensitive skin of Jimin's inner thighs. Jimin squeezed his eyes shut as he squeaked "H-hyungie! Se-sensitive there!"

A slap on his ass had his eyes snapping open to see Yoongi's dark eyes frowning down at him as he cried out in pleasure. Darkly, Yoongi growled "What did you call me?"

"Hyungie?" Jimin answered uncertainly, then shrieked when Yoongi slapped his ass again. Whimpering, he realized his mistake and apologized "Minnie's sorry, Daddy."

"You better be sorry, baby boy." Yoongi growled, flipping the younger onto his front with a flick of the wrist. With a wave of his hand, their hotel room was enveloped in a privacy spell that prevented anyone from listening to them and to prevent their scents and pheromones from leaking out of the room. 

"Oh!" Jimin squealed, burying his face into the pillow under his head as his Alpha licked his way into his wet hole, his slick trickling out around Yoongi's mouth. Yoongi grinned, loving the taste of his mate on his tongue. Grabbing a plush mound in each hand, he spread them apart until his mate's gaping wet hole was in full view. Jimin shrieked when Yoongi sucked hard at his sensitive rim, writhing around on the bed while his hands gripped tight at the bedsheets. 

"Daddy, please!" Jimin pleaded, wiggling his ass enticingly when he felt his Alpha's thick, large veiny cock teasing his hole. Yoongi growled for Jimin to hold himself apart while his own hands went to grip the Omega's hips as he slowly slid into the tight, warm channel of his mate. 

The two of them let out loud moans when Yoongi had slid fully into Jimin's hole, the Alpha's hips pressed flush against Jimin's ass. Turning his head around, Jimin whined "Daddy, please move!"

Jimin didn't need to repeat himself, Yoongi silently obeyed the Omega's plea by sliding until only the tip of his throbbing cock was in Jimin's hole then snapped his hips, his entire cock thrusting back into the tight heat. Jimin squeaked at the sudden thrust, then moaning and crying out for more "Harder! Daddy! Faster!"

"As you wish, my love." Yoongi growled, pulling back out and thrusting back in harder and faster, relishing in the loud moans of pleasure Jimin let out. He continued to thrust harder and faster until Jimin was crying out that he was close to orgasm.

With one hand, he flipped his mate onto his back and thrust in roughly, the tip of his cock rubbing hard against Jimin's swollen prostate. Jimin wailed at the sensations coursing through his body as he clutched at Yoongi's shoulders. 

"Daddy! Please! Min-Minnie needs -!" Jimin begged, desperate for his release. Yoongi growled lowly in his throat as he continued to thrust in even harder, making the tip of his cock press right up against the Omega's prostate each time. It wasn't until Yoongi's knot had locked the two of them together that he and Jimin both came with the tip of the Alpha's cock right up against the Omega's oversensitive prostate while the two of them bit down on each other's scent glands, claiming each other as mates. 

 


	22. The Morning After

_ **Chapter 22 - The Morning After (Part 1)** _

 

Jimin let out a gentle sigh as his eyes fluttered awake, the smooth silk of the comforter and Yoongi's body heat keeping him warm from the air conditioning of the hotel room. Blinking blearily, he was confused why he woke up until a hand on his ass reminded him of what happened the day before. 

His cheeks burned as the memory replayed over in his mind, turning to hide his face in Yoongi's chest. Jimin felt his Alpha's chest vibrate with a chuckle and he pouted when he heard Yoongi coo "My little mate is so cute."

"Hyungie!" Jimin squeaked in embarrassment, trying to hit Yoongi with a tiny hand. Yoongi chuckled again, catching his mate's little hand in one of his hands and pressing gentle kisses on the back of the hand and along the knuckles. Jimin purred, snuggling closer to his mate's body and closing his eyes after Yoongi released his hand.

Yoongi smiled softly down at the purring Omega in his arms, one arm wrapped around the Omega's slim waist while his other hand gently ran through Jimin's fluffy pink locks, which the Omega somehow convinced him to dye. He really wouldn't mind just staying in bed with his mate all day as long as that was what Jimin wanted.

**He also didn't mind if they went for another round of mating either.**

"What are we doing today, hyungie?" Jimin muttered softly against Yoongi's neck, suckling on a small patch of skin. Yoongi shivered slightly, the tiniest hint of arousal beginning to course through his veins as he answered "We'll do whatever you want, _baby boy_."

Jimin's breath hitched as he whined lowly, his little cock beginning to plump up at the nickname. Looking up, his gold Omega eyes clashed with the bright red eyes of his aroused Alpha and before he knew it, they were kissing passionately. Jimin's hands went to grasp at Yoongi's shoulders while Yoongi's hands went to grip at Jimin's slim hips, their moans filling the room. 

Breaking away, Yoongi trailed soft kisses down Jimin's throat and only stopped to suckle at their mating mark, making Jimin mewl breathily in response. Jimin blinked and the next thing he knew, he was lying on his back with Yoongi hovering above him while watching him with loving eyes. Jimin couldn't help the blush that spread across his cheeks at the intensity of Yoongi's stare, making the Alpha coo at the delicate reaction.

"Baby boy, I wanna try something with you, okay? If you feel uncomfortable in any way, just let me know, alright, love?" Yoongi crooned sweetly, kissing Jimin's forehead, the tip of his nose, and his lips. Jimin nodded obediently as he answered "O-okay, Daddy."

Yoongi smirked to himself, his little mate was just claimed last night and already, he was proving to be all that Yoongi could ever ask for. 


	23. The Morning After (Part 2)

**Chapter 23 - The Morning After (Part 2)**

"AH!" Jimin cried out, throwing his head back as his hands clutched at their silk restraints. His plump little dick was trapped with a cock ring at its base while a small vibrator was strapped to the sensitive head, unable to find release while his legs were spread apart and his feet were tied to separate ends of the bed with silk ropes. A long, strip of black smooth satin was strapped around his eyes, rendering him blind to what could happen to him.

All he could do was wait for Yoongi to make his next move.

"What a beautiful sight.," Yoongi purred, his eyes dark with lust and love for the gorgeous Omega spread out on the hotel bed. Jimin thrashed his head around wildly, desperate whimpers leaving his throat as his hands clenched and unclenched. "And all of it is just for me to see."

"H-HYU-HYUNGIE!!" Jimin shrieked as the settings on the vibrator seemed to increase, making his little cock twitch in pleasure. Yoongi growled, upping the settings once again as Jimin wailed in pleasure. Crawling on top of the squirming Omega, Yoongi growled darkly "What do you call me, baby boy?" 

"Minnie calls you Dadd-Daddy!" Jimin hiccuped, arching his back in an attempt to rub his body against Yoongi's. As if knowing what Jimin was trying to do, Yoongi used a hand to pin Jimin's hips to the bed as he purred lustfully "Uh uh, baby boy. You know better than that."

"But-but Daddy! Minnie needs you! Needs your knot!" Jimin pleaded almost tearfully, making Yoongi coo gently "I know, baby. Daddy knows what you need, but let's see if Daddy can make you come without his cock first, okay?"

Jimin seemed to hesitate, leaving Yoongi to continue on "When you come without Daddy's cock, Daddy will give you his cock, hm? Fuck your tight little hole hard and fast first, then nice and slow, okay? You can ride Daddy's big dick as many times as you want, alright, baby?"

"Okay, Daddy." Jimin agreed, feeling himself flush at all the stuff his Alpha was saying. His inner Omega preened when Yoongi praised him "What a good boy you are, my little Jiminie. So obedient, so sweet. Daddy's good boy."

"Min-Minnie's a good boy?" Jimin repeated shyly, his plump cheeks dusting lightly at the praise. Yoongi chuckled as he responded "My Minnie is the bestest boy, so good for his Daddy."

Jimin squirmed in happiness as he smiled cutely, both him and his inner Omega proud that he could be so good for his Alpha. Yoongi smiled endearingly down at his mate as he spoke "Now, my love, let's get you ready for the day. We'll be having lunch with someone close to Daddy, okay? I'm going to take the vibrator from your cute little cocklet and put it in your hole for the whole day. If you don't come, Daddy will reward you handsomely. If you do come, Daddy will have to punish you, understand?"

"Y-yes, Daddy. Mn-Minnie understands." Jimin replied obediently, wanting to keep his Alpha pleased and proud of him. 

* * *

"Long time no see, hyungie!" the short Omega stranger threw himself into Yoongi's open arms, making the Alpha stumble back slightly while the other Alpha just watched with amused eyes. Jimin, on the other hand, was hiding behind Yoongi with his tiny fists clenching his mate's shirt nervously. Yoongi laughed as he patted the Omega's back "Little brat, you see me whenever you and your mate stop by the house!"

"Hey hyungie, who's this cutie?" the Omega asked curiously, peeking around his brother's back to look at the adorable Omega with pink locks. Letting go of the Omega, Yoongi turned around to wrap his arms around Jimin instead and introduced him "This cutie is my mate, Park Jimin."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Jimin uttered shyly with a small smile. The Omega grinned as he introduced himself "Nice to meet you too, Jimin! I'm Jihoon, Yoongi-hyungie's little brother."

"That guy is my mate, Choi Seungcheol." Jihoon continued with a finger pointing at the Alpha behind him. Jimin waved shyly in response before Jihoon captured his attention once again with a question "So how did a cutie like you end up with a grumpy old man like my brother?"

"I'm not that old, you little brat." Yoongi growled halfheartedly, only for Jihoon to wave his hand daintily "Sure, sure and I'm the Queen of England."

Jimin giggled at the banter between the two siblings, he could definitely see himself being good friends with this sassy Omega. 

 


	24. The Day After (Part 3)

**Chapter 24 - The Day After (Part 3)**

"Alright, love. Time for you to take a nap." Yoongi cooed, gently rubbing Jimin's back and making the younger purr contently. After the newly-mated couple had lunch with Jihoon and Seungcheol, the two of them had rushed back to their hotel room to take care of Jimin's situation. Then Yoongi had gently washed Jimin's body in the tub, using the Omega's favorite lavender and rose-scented body wash before washing the delicate pink locks with Jimin's strawberry-scented shampoo and conditioner. When Jimin was clean enough, Yoongi had rubbed his mate's body dry with the fluffiest towel the hotel could provide them with before putting a change of clothes onto his sleepy mate.

 

Now, the two of them were just cuddling in bed. Well, Yoongi was lying on the bed and Jimin was lying on top of him with his hands gripping at his shirt like a lifeline. 

".....mm....hyungie....." Jimin slurred quietly, his eyes fluttering shut delicately. Yoongi couldn't help but smile down at his mate as he whispered soothingly "You're okay, baby. Hyungie's got you, sleep now, precious one."

In the blink of an eye, Jimin was fast asleep with little sighs leaving his plump lips every once in a while. Yoongi continued to stroke his mate's back as he thought about something Jihoon had told him earlier.

* * *

_"Hey hyungie, has Jiminie-hyung ever talked to you about Little Space?" JIhoon asked when the two of them were sitting by themselves in the cafe, Jimin having gone to the restroom and Seungcheol running out to buy something. Yoongi's eyebrows furrowed as he repeated confusedly "Little space?"_

_"Yeah, it's like mentally regressing to a younger age to relieve stress. I do it sometimes with Seungcheollie when I get overly stressed. I was talking to Jiminie-hyung about it and he seems like he's done it before but is scared to talk to you about it."_

_"Why would he be scared? I won't judge him or anything like that. He's my true mate and nothing could keep me from loving him." Yoongi frowned, disappointed in himself that he didn't even notice something like this had been bothering his mate's pretty head. Jihoon patted his hand comfortingly as he replied "Don't be so hard on yourself, it's actually very hard for us to come to peace with it. Gaea knows how long I was in denial before Seungcheol finally took the big step and helped me regress so I could finally relax."_

_The two siblings spent the next few minutes talking to each other about Little Space, with Jihoon explaining everything that was involved and what to expect. Needless to say, Yoongi became very intrigued about the prospect of being Jimin's caretaker when he was Little._

_"But first thing you should do is talk to Jiminie-hyung about it. That way, the two of you can slowly ease into it." Jihoon advised him, taking a sip of his frozen hot chocolate. Yoongi nodded, making a mental note to talk to his mate about Little Space as soon as possible._

* * *

"Hyungie, what did you want to talk to me about?" Jimin asked, randomly tracing patterns along Yoongi's chest. Taking in a deep breath, Yoongi answered "Baby, let's talk about your Little Space."

Jimin froze and his eyes went wide with fear, his mind was in a panic about how his Alpha could have possibly found out about his secret. Jimin wasn't ashamed of being a Little, but he never thought that he would need to have this talk.

"H-hyungie, I can explain." Jimin rushed out worriedly, biting his bottom lip. Yoongi was quick to comfort him "Shh, baby, you're okay. You're alright, I'm not mad, I just want to talk to you about it."

"Okay." Jimin mumbled, already preparing himself for the worst. But to his surprise, Yoongi wasn't disgusted by his secret or turned off. 

In fact, his Alpha wanted to take care of him when he regressed. His jaw dropped open when Yoongi asked him if he had any clothes he preferred when he regressed and what he needed to do as a caretaker for a Little. 

An hour later, their room was filled with the softest and fuzziest clothing that could be made, along with a variety of toys for Jimin to play with when he would regress. Jimin hid his face shyly in Yoongi's neck when he saw how much stuff the Alpha had bought and whined "Hyungie, you bought too much!"

"No, I didn't, baby. You deserve all of this and more." Yoongi whispered, kissing Jimin's hair and the tip of his nose. Jimin hesitated before asking "So you don't think I'm weird or disgusting?"

"Disgusting? Weird?", Yoongi repeated, incredulously. "My Jiminie is the most amazing Omega there is. You're the definition of perfection, my sweetling. You're so amazing and kind and I love you for who you are."

Staring straight into Jimin's chocolate eyes, Yoongi kissed Jimin sound on the lips as he whispered "You're my perfect mate and I love you, Park Jimin."

 


	25. Minnie & Daddy (Part 1)

**Chapter 25 - Minnie & Daddy (Part 1)**

Yoongi awoke to the melodious sound of Jimin's soft giggles and little fingers poking at his cheeks until he peeked one eye open to look at his beautiful mate. Seeing his boyfriend's open eye, Jimin gasped and wiggled happily on top of the Alpha as he squeaked "G'morning Daddy!"

"Good morning, sweetheart. How's Daddy baby today?" Yoongi replied with a soft smile, pressing a sweet kiss to the Jimin's forehead. Jimin squeaked happily at the warm feeling of love, burrowing closer to his Daddy's body before answering "Minnie is good, Daddy."

"What do you want to do today, sweetling? We'll do whatever you want." Yoongi cooed, brushing his hand through Jimin's soft hair. Jimin hummed thoughtfully as he thought about it for a moment before shrugging nonchalantly. Spying Yoongi's free hand, Jimin grabbed it and began suckling on Yoongi's pointer finger, eliciting gentle laughter from the Alpha. Curious as to why his Daddy was laughing, Jimin looked up with Yoongi's finger still in his mouth and his hands still gripping Yoongi's.

"Silly baby, Daddy bought you so many pacis, you don't need Daddy's finger." Yoongi crooned as he attempted to pull his finger out of his baby's mouth. Jimin whined then pouted when his makeshift pacifier was taken from him, only to squeal when his Daddy summoned a brand new baby blue and elephant designed pacifier for him. Plucking it from the air, he plopped it into his mouth and happily sucked on it. 

"Come on, baby. Let's go get your teeth brushed and then we'll have breakfast, okay?" Yoongi murmured, placing his precious bundle on the bed before getting up. The second he was standing up, Jimin whined and reached for him with grabby hands, his chocolate eyes widening pitifully at the thought of being left alone. 

"Shh, it's okay, baby. Daddy's not leaving you here." Yoongi reassured the whining Little, scooping the Omega up into his arms and carrying him into the bathroom. 

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Look what Minnie gots!" Jimin squealed happily, toddling towards his Daddy with his hands outstretched in front of him. Looking up from his book, Yoongi smiled gently at his adorable mate. Slipping the bookmark into the page where he was reading, he tossed it onto the coffee table as Jimin leapt into his arms, burrowing his face into the Alpha's neck.

It had been a few days since he and Jimin had had that talk about Jimin and his Little Space, but this was their first time being together with Jimin regressing. Needless to say, Yoongi was a very, very, whipped man for his adorable mate. 

"What did you want to show me, baby?" Yoongi asked, shifting around on the sofa in their hotel room so he was lying down with Jimin straddling him. Jimin looked confused for a second before remembering then thrusting one tiny fist out for Yoongi to look.

Right there in the small palm was a small, dainty rose petal. 

"Daddy, the flower is dying!" Jimin pouted, stroking the soft petal with a tiny hand. Yoongi couldn't help but coo at the sad face his precious mate was giving him "Aw, don't worry, pretty baby. Daddy will make sure the flowers won't die, okay? Don't be sad, sweetling."

Jimin nodded, but continued to pout. Arching an eyebrow, Yoongi asked "What will make my baby happy again?"

"Minnie wants kisses!" Jimin declared after thinking about it for a few minutes then puckered his lips for his kisses. Yoongi chuckled then rained kisses all over Jimin's face until the Omega was giggling and smiling brightly.   
  


 

 


	26. Minnie & Daddy (Part 2)

**Chapter 26 - Minnie & Daddy (Part 2)**

Jimin groaned as he rubbed at his eyes with his fists, blinking blearily against the warm sunlight from the window. A soft whine left his throat when he released that he wasn't cuddling his Daddy and his mind filled with panic when he realized he was left alone in the room. The panic, unfortunately, continued to grow and grow until Jimin burst into heartbreaking wails, fat tears rolling down his plump cheeks as he tried to fight his way out of the blanket cocoon he had been wrapped in. 

"DA-DADDY!" Jimin wailed out pitifully for his caretaker, his fists punching out against the blanket and pillows. It had been two days since he first regressed but his Daddy never left him alone, not even for a second. So when he woke up by himself without his Daddy's arms wrapped around him or cuddled under him, he had every right to fly into a panic. 

"Baby? Aw, baby, I'm sorry. I didn't think you would wake up so soon, munchkin." Yoongi cooed, deft hands quickly unwrapping the Little from the blanket burrito and lifting Jimin into his arms. Jimin's crying quieted down until he was only sniffling, burying his face into his Daddy's neck as his fingers made their way into his mouth while his legs wrapped themselves around his Daddy's waist. His earlier panic now going away since he was in the comfort of his Daddy's arms.

"You okay there, love? Daddy's sorry he left you alone, bubs. He went to go get something for you." Yoongi whispered, one arm under Jimin's butt while the other one stroked the Little's back soothingly. Jimin gurgled around his fingers, uncaring about what his Daddy was saying as long as he was in his Daddy's arms. 

It wasn't until Yoongi summoned the "something" to them that Jimin finally took notice - a pair of fluffy, yellow chick plushes. 

 

Gasping delightedly, Jimin reached out for the soft plushes hugging them tightly to his body. Yoongi smiled adoringly at his boyfriend as he said "I saw them while I was walking around earlier and they reminded me of how cute and fluffy you are, little chickie, so I got them for you."

"Thank you, Daddy. Minnie loves'em lots!" Jimin squeaked out, playing with plushes' wings. A kiss to his forehead and his nose was all he got as a response from his Daddy, but it was enough for the happy Little. 

"Alright, baby, do you want to play with your toys while Daddy figures out what to eat for lunch?" Yoongi asked, placing Jimin down gently on the sofa in the room while he picked up the hotel's food service menu. Jimin nodded absentmindedly, too absorbed in playing with his new plushes. 

Skimming over the menu, Yoongi decided to get Jimin a bowl of miso soup with veggies, chicken, and udon noodles, and a small watermelon bubble tea. For himself, he got beef and pork curry rice with a side of veggies and a large black milk tea bubble tea for himself. Even though, he ordered food for Jimin, he already knew for a fact that the two of them would end up eating half of each others' plates as Jimin would always want to try what his Daddy was eating.

The results were amusing to say the least - Jimin tried a tiny sip of Yoongi's iced Americano yesterday and spat it out, pouting at the bitter taste and reducing Yoongi to quiet laughter lest he unleash the wrath of an upset Park Jimin on himself. 

* * *

"Here you go, love." Yoongi cooed, feeding Jimin his noodles after Jimin refused to feed himself and demanded that his Daddy feed him for leaving him alone. Like the whipped man he is, Yoongi caved. So with chopsticks in one hand a soup spoon in the other, Yoongi took turns between feeding Jimin noodles and a spoonful of the warm soup. 

"Daddy, it's so yummy!" Jimin squealed at the flavors, obediently opening his mouth for a spoonful of warm soup then again for the noodles. Yoongi smiled "I'm glad you like it, sweetheart. I'll get it again for you before we leave, does that sound good, baby?" 

Jimin nodded enthusiastically, continuing to be the obedient good boy his Daddy kept telling him he was until all of his food was gone. Happy and full, Jimin decided to go play with his toys while Yoongi ate his food. Before long, the plates were sent down and the bubble teas had stasis charms placed on them before they were put in the fridge so they wouldn't go bad while Yoongi and Jimin were watching some cartoons on the TV before Jimin had to take his afternoon nap. 

Yoongi wasn't sure if Jimin would need afternoon naps, but he didn't dare risk trying to find out. 

* * *

"I wanna try Daddy's!" JImin exclaimed, grabby hands reaching for Yoongi's bubble tea. Yoongi rolled his eyes fondly as he handed his drink over to the Little, watching to make sure that Jimin didn't drink too fast or choke on one of the bubbles. Jimin's eyes widened at the taste in his mouth, grinning wildly "Daddy, this one's really, really good!"

"Does it now, little one?" Yoongi mused, grabbing a tissue and gently wiping the leftover drink on Jimin's cute face. Jimin nodded, sneaking another sip before going back to his own bubble tea. 

 

 


	27. Minnie & Daddy (Part 3)

_ **Chapter 27 - Minnie & Daddy (Part 3)** _

"Oh no! Where did my little baby go?" Yoongi gasped dramatically, pretending that his boyfriend was actually gone from his view and not sitting on his lap with his tiny hands covering his eyes while he giggled softly. Yoongi continued the dramatics for a few more minutes before sighing wistfully "Well if my little nugget is gone, then I guess the chicks will need a new friend to play with..."

"No! Minnie here! Daddy, Minnie here!" Jimin cried out frantically, taking his hands off his eyes and pouting when he saw the smiling Yoongi in front of him while the two chick plushes floated behind him. Yoongi took Jimin's hands in his and tenderly kissed the tip of Jimin's nose, eliciting a gentle coo from the Omega. Jimin smiled sweetly when his new plushes floated over to him and he kissed Yoongi's cheek in thanks. 

* * *

"Daddy pretty!" Jimin squeaked, running his hands through the soft fur of Yoongi's wolf form. The two of them were on the floor with Yoongi lying on all fours so Jimin could entertain himself with "grooming" him. Yoongi snorted to himself as he though _'If anyone is 'pretty in this relationship, it's obviously you.'_

Yoongi was startled when Jimin rubbed is face against the fur around his neck, a sleepy yawn making its way out. Before he knew it, the Little was curled up fast asleep against him with his little fists clenching the soft fur. Wordlessly, Yoongi summoned the brand new soft pink fuzzy blanket he bought for the Little and used it his magic to drape it over the Omega's slumbering form. 

* * *

"I want that one! No, that one!" Jimin rushed around the store, looking at all the various plushes and fuzzy bedsheet sets the store offered while Yoongi just watched with amused eyes. The owner looked ecstatic at the potential prospect of being able to sell quite a large amount of products to the two foreigners while another couple in the store watched with disgusted and wary eyes.

"Moshi anata ga watashi no kareshi ni tsuite kotoba o 1tsu iunara, watashi wa jigoku o okoshi, Min-zoku no ikari o anata no ue ni motarasudeshou.*" Yoongi said coldly, his eyes blackening as his magic flared up to show the couple that he was not afraid to go through with his threat. The couple gulped nervously and hastily made their way out of the store while the owner pressed himself back against the wall. Meanwhile, Jimin remained oblivious to what had just happened. 

"Daddy, how many things can I get?" Jimin chirped sweetly, running back to Yoongi and cuddling into the Alpha's arms. Yoongi shrugged as he answered nonchalantly "You can get as many things as you like, sweetheart. Money's not a problem, go get what you like."

Almost an hour later, Yoongi paid for 20 new fuzzy bedsheet sets (in various colors, of course) and 4 new plush toys. 

* * *

 

 "Baby, Daddy has something for you." Yoongi called to Jimin, who was playing with his plushes on the floor. Jimin got up to his feet and toddled over to Yoongi as he tilted his head curiously, displaying his mating mark. Yoongi held up a velvet box and gave it to Jimin, who looked at it puzzledly. Opening it, Jimin gasped at what he saw - a jewelry set of his and Yoongi's birthstones.

 

 

 

"Daddy, they're so pretty..." Jimin breathed, his eyes shining at the sparkling jewels. Yoongi chuckled as he said "They're not much, but Daddy hopes that his little princess will like wearing them tomorrow."

 

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Jimin cheered happily, smiling widely at his Daddy.

 

 

 

 *"Moshi anata ga watashi no kareshi ni tsuite kotoba o iunara, watashi wa jigoku o age, Min-zoku no ikari o anata ni motarasudeshou." - If you dare sa a word about my boyfriend, I will raise Hell and bring the wrath of the Min family upon you.

 


	28. My Jealous Omega

**Chapter 28 - My Jealous Omega**

"Minnie, I'm back." Yoongi called out to their silent quarters. He frowned when he didn't receive a reply from his mate. Tossing his bag onto the couch, he made his way to the bedroom and a smile lit up his face when he saw the lump under the sheets. Crawling onto the bed, Yoongi drew the lump to his body as he cooed "Come on, baby, what's wrong?"

Jimin only huffed and turned to bury his face into the pillow, not even bothering to answer his Alpha. Granted, he knew that it was childish and stupid but he just felt something nasty in his tummy when he saw that other Omega rub herself all over his Alpha like that. 

"Hm? What's wrong, chickie? Tell hyungie, please?" Yoongi whispered, kissing the back of Jimin's neck and licking at their mating mark, making Jimin's breath hitch. Refusing to give into his Alpha's ministrations, Jimin tried to squirm away.

Only for Yoongi to growl and slam their bodies together, locking his arms tightly around Jimin's waist and rendering the Omega unable to move his limbs. Jimin let out a high-pitched whine at the feeling of his Alpha bearing down on him, mewling helplessly when Yoongi bit down gently on his shoulder. 

"H-hyungie, n-no!" Jimin wailed as Yoongi bit down their mating mark, his small hands scrabbling at the Alpha's arms as he came hard as his eyes squeezed shut. Panting heavily, Jimin yelped when he was turned around roughly to face his worried Alpha. Seeing the intensity in Yoongi's eyes, Jimin lowered his eyes almost shamefully.

"I'm sorry, hyungie..." Jimin mumbled sadly, his tiny fingers twiddling nervously as he waited for his Alpha's response. Yoongi drew the younger into his arms as he asked worriedly "Why are you sorry, sweetheart? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing happened....," Jimin began in a small voice. "I just didn't like that other Omega on you."

"Oh baby, you know I love you and only you." Yoongi reassured the younger, sensing the Omega's shame and tilting the Omega's head up. Sweetly, Yoongi peppered kisses all over Jimin's face until Jimin was smiling again. 

"Don't be sad, okay?" Yoongi asked, kissing Jimin's lips again and again until Jimin nodded with a happy giggle.

 


	29. End of the Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, the story has come to a close.....
> 
> A/N: Listen, I got no more inspiration for this story, but I got ideas for other ones so I might publish more chapters in the future, but who knows??

**Chapter 29 - End of the Year**

"Chickie?" Yoongi called out for his little mate, smiling when he heard the tiny pattering of feet before Jimin tackled the Alpha in a giant bear hug. Giggling madly, Jimin happily rubbed his face against Yoongi's chest as his tiny fists tightened around Yoongi's back. Yoongi chuckled at his mate's adorableness as he cooed "My little baby's happy, isn't he?"

"Uh huh, Minnie gets to go to DisneyWorld with Daddy!" Jimin squealed excitedly, his large brown eyes shining. The end of the school year had arrived and Yoongi had planned a nice summer vacation for the two of them - they would be going to DisneyWorld for about 3 weeks before going home to their families for another few weeks. Yoongi had his own luxurious apartment already, so Jimin would be moving in with him after they spent some time with their families. 

"My little mate is so cute, isn't he?" Yoongi crooned, raining gentle kisses on the younger's face and Jimin squeaked with each one. Jimin cuddled into his Alpha's body, enjoying the comforting feeling of safety in his Alpha's arms. 

The past school year had been interesting for the both of them as: 1) the two of them had not expected to be each other's mates/claim each other as mates, 2) literally everything had occurred during the school year (thankfully, their spring term was not as troublesome as the fall term).

When the two of them had returned to school from winter break, Yoongi made it very clear that if anyone dared to go near his mate, he would unleash hell and bring the wrath of the Min family upon them. With that threat looming above their heads, everyone made sure to shower the little Omega with affection and all Alphas made sure to be on their best behaviors around the young Omega lest Jimin complain to Yoongi that someone was being mean to them.

Literally, an Alpha had been in a foul mood and snapped at the little Omega and so, the Omega had ran crying to Alpha that there had been a "meanie yelling at him" and Yoongi ended up nearly ripping the Alpha's head off for upsetting his mate.

It was one hell of a year, they'll tell you that. 

 


End file.
